Pokémon: The New Generation
by IlluminatiKOTE
Summary: This tale describes the adventures of four new trainers from different cities who meet up at Pallet and start their journey to become... Pokemon Masters!
1. A Journey Begins Part 1: Tengan’s Flight

**Chapter 1: A Journey Begins Part I: Tengan's Flight**

The day begins fresh and crisp in the City of Saffron. The sun is shining and the people are around. Inside one of the houses, an eager, young, trainer is preparing for the journey of a lifetime; becoming a pokémon master. Tengan rushes to make sure that he has everything with him for his new adventure. As he finishes, he heads downstairs to say good-bye to his mother and head off with his older brother.

"Hey Mom, hey bro" I said.

"Hey Bro, are you all ready to go?" My older brother Hisan asked.

"Yea, I think I have everything I need." I replied.

"Well, I'll miss you around here." My mom said as tears welled in her eyes.

"We went over this before; I want to do this." I said. "Ever since I was younger, I've wanted to train pokémon and now I am finally able to."

"I know that." My mom said. "But that doesn't make it any easier. Nevertheless, I understand that you must do this. So, don't forget to call me when you get to Pallet Town."

"I will mom and I will miss you." I said as I hugged her.

"I'll miss you too." My mom said. "I love you."

"Love you too mom" I said as I broke away and started to go out the door.

"Hold on, wait." My mom said as she ran over to me.

"What?" I asked.

"You almost forgot this." She said as she handed me a pokéball.

"Wow, I can't believe I almost forgot this." I said. "Thanks."

"You don't want to go losing that." Hisan said. "That's your first Pokémon."

"Yea, that's right." I said.

"Well, we got to get going." Hisan said. "We don't want him to miss appointment with Professor Oak."

"Alright, be careful." She said.

"We will mom." They both said.

They both left and began walking to the outskirts of the city.

"Do you need to the Pokémon Center before we leave?" Hisan asked.

"No I had him checked out by Nurse Joy this morning." I replied.

"Well then, we should be going now." Hisan said as he grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. "Go, Pidgeot."

At that moment, a huge bird appeared in front of us. It had enormous wings and seemed to greatly respect my older brother.

"I think you should let your Pokémon out for the ride as well." Hisan said.

"Alright" I said as I reached for my pokéball. "Go Abra."

Soon a small, beige sleeping beast appeared.

"Are you sure you want to start out with him?" Hisan said as helped us on Pigeot's back. "I mean, I have plenty of other pokémon that you can use."

"Yea, he may look like a pipsqueak, but he packs some power; when he's awake." I replied.

"Alright, well hang on." Hisan said as he hopped on as well. "Alright Pigeot, fly us on over to Pallet town."

Right after he said that, the winged beast took off and began flying towards Pallet Town. I looked around at the disappearing city and new emerging forest and prairie scenery. The whole ride there, I saw various different types of Pokémon. Some of them were flying; others were grazing in the fields. My brother and I talked about his adventures in Kanto as I made an attempt to wake up Abra. After a while, I felt like it was an impossible task and gave up. Soon, he woke up and was hungry. I dug through my backpack and found some Pokémon food and fed him. Soon he was asleep again. We landed in Pallet about an hour and a half later.

"Well this is your stop Bro." Hisan said as he helped me and Abra down. "Maybe you should call him back now."

"Alright" I said as I grabbed my Pokéball. "Abra, return"

"Well, good luck bro and I hope to talk to you soon." Hisan said

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm starting fresh in the Hoenn region." Hisan said. "Don't worry lil' bro, you'll be fine."

'I hope so.' I thought to myself.

He got back on Pigeot and went off in the distance. I walked around Pallet and searched for Professor Oak's Lab. I found a river edge and checked my map. It turned out that I passed it. I looked around until I saw something very strange glowing in the water. I decided that I wasn't yet prepared to investigate it, so I traveled back and found the lab. I walked in and found Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor Oak" I said. "I'm Tengan from Saffron City."

"Ahh yes, I remember seeing you at the league tournament when your brother Hisan was doing his matches." Professor Oak said. "As I recall, he did exceptionally well. I expect good things from you as well."

"Yea, my bro is a great trainer." I said. "In fact, he's starting anew in Hoenn."

"Well that's good." Professor Oak said. "Well, you'll need a training license, Pokédex, some Pokéballs and a new pokémon."

"Actually, I have my own starter pokémon if that is okay." I said.

"Really, let's see it." Professor Oak said.

"Alright" I said. "Come on out Abra."

'An Abra hmmm' Professor Oak thought. 'I should've expected that.'

"Well this Pokémon appears to be in tip-top shape and has a liking to you." Professor Oak said.

"Yea, me and Abra have been together for a little while now." I said.

"Well, I have three other people coming in today for pretty much the same thing." Professor Oak said. "Would you like to stick around until they come? That a way, you can see some other trainers and make some friends."

"Sure" I said.

With that I began to have an interesting discussion with Professor Oak about Psychic Pokémon and different types of Pokéballs and Berries. Soon another person came in and about two minutes later another came in.


	2. A Journey Begins 2: Coal’s Rocky Day

**Chapter 2: A Journey Begins Part 2: Coal's Rocky Day**

"Coal!! Get out of there, it's time for dinner" my older sister yells inside the cave where I was working.

"Wooo, give me a few more minutes so I can find myself a pokémon fossil" I said as I put down the pick and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Come on Coal, you have been exploring these caves looking for fossils for years and you haven't found one yet, why don't you just give up already" my sister says

I stay silent, 'maybe I should just give up…' I thought to myself

"Coal??" my sister says becoming nervous of my silence

"I'm here sis; I think you might be right. I should just give up my dream to own all of the ancient pokémon in history and become a pokémon master" I reply with disappointment in my voice.

"O come on Coal, get out and we'll talk" my sister says

I gather all of my equipment and start to head to the mouth of the cave where my sister is waiting for me. I suddenly stop and look back inside the cave where I spent many days in searching. An angry look comes over my face as I take my pick and strike the wall in frustration. I start to walk out when the cave starts to shake; I turn around and start to see the ceiling coming down. A frightened look is seen on my face as I run to the mouth of the cave.

"Coal, hurry up!!" my sister yells as she sticks her hand out to get mines.

I run getting closer and closer; I stick my arm out to meet with my sister's when rocks fall in between us.

"Coal!!" my sister yells as tears run down her face.

"No!!" I yell as the cave starts to cave in around me. All of a sudden the ground underneath me gives way and I fall through into the darkness.

A few minutes later my eyes open slowly to see a wild Trapinch in front of me. I sit up quickly startled to see it. The Trapinch gets off of me and looks at me. I stare at it then at my surroundings. My eyes open wide when I notice tunnels running through the cave.

"Wow, the Trapinch must have dug all of this" I say; I then feel a sharp pain in my arm and I grab it with pain in my expression. The Trapinch looks worried and walks up to me. Noticing the Trapinch I explain

"I'm fine, it's just a sprain"

I rip some cloth off of my shirt and tie my arm in a sling.

"There, that should relieve some of the pain" I say

The Trapinch looks happy and I smile at it. I then look up at the ceiling where I fell through and say

"I wonder how I got down here."

The Trapinch makes a sound which catches my attention.

"You Trapinch? You saved me?" I asked surprised

Trapinch nods its head and smiles.

I grin as I say "Thank you"

I pick myself up and look around for an exit. Not noticing any I look down at Trapinch and ask

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get out of here would you?"

Trapinch nods its head and walks passed me. I just stand there when it looks back and moves his head to signify that it wants me to follow. I shrug and say

"What do I have to lose?"

I follow Trapinch for about 15 minutes in awe at this part of the cave that I have never seen before. I look around examining every inch of it.

"RRROOOAAARRR!!"

The booming noise causes me to look forward. An Onix appears in front of us blocking our path. The Onix is trying to protect its territory.

"If I had a pokémon I would battle this Onix then catch it, but I won't have one till tomorrow when I see professor Oak" I say as fear comes over my face as the Onix comes closer.

Suddenly Trapinch steps in front of me.

"Trapinch? What are you doing?" I ask

Trapinch starts to talk to me in pokémon. I just glare at it then smile.

"I don't know how, but I understand what you are trying to say. You want to battle it with me" I say

Trapinch nods its head and looks forward.

"All right let's do this!!" I yell

The Onix charges in using its tackle attack.

"Dodge Trapinch!!" I yell as Trapinch jumps out of the way

Onix misses and hits the ground causing dust to pick up impairing my vision. Then a rock falls on my head as a result of Onix's attack.

"Ow, what was that?" I ask as I pick up the rock and look at it. My eyes widen in shock "This…this… is a"

Before I could finish my sentence Trapinch calls out to me. I look up to see Trapinch trapped in Onix's bind attack. Onix is squeezing Trapinch tighter and tighter.

"Trapinch bite attack" I order

Trapinch opens its mouth and bites down on Onix. But Trapinch quickly lets go.

"That's right bite attack won't work on Onix's hard skin" I say

Onix squeezes even harder then before causing Trapinch to let out a painful scream.

"Think Coal think, Trapinch is depending on you" I say as I close my eyes to think. My eyes quickly open as an idea comes up.

"Trapinch!! Use sand tomb!!" I yell

Suddenly a blue aura comes over Trapinch as Onix's eyes widen with surprise. The ground becomes quicksand underneath Onix. Onix starts to sink into the ground. Onix tries to squirm out as it lets Trapinch out of its bind attack. All of the squirming goes to waste as Onix is stuck in the quicksand. The blue aura around Trapinch goes away as it faints.

"Trapinch!!" I yell as I run over to it with the rock in my hand.

I put the rock I found in my back pack and take my arm out of the sling, then pick up the injured pokémon.

"Thanks for saving me again Trapinch" I say as I stare at the ground pokémon. A stream of light hits my face and I look up and see the exit to the cave. I get up with Trapinch in my arms and run past Onix to the exit.

AT MY HOUSE…

"Okay is everyone ready?" my dad asks

The mob of people that he has gathered with shovels and other construction equipment raise their arms in the air

"Yea!!"

"Okay let's get my son out" my dad says as he walks to the door.

When he opens the door I'm standing there all dusty and scratched up with Trapinch in my arms.

"Coal!!" my dad says as he hugs me

"Hey dad, nice to see you too but you are crushing me" I say

My dad lets go and sees Trapinch breathing very slow.

"What happened?" he asks

"Long story, but I need to get it some medical attention now" I reply

"Give it to me" my dad says as he takes Trapinch from me and takes it to the other room.

I enter the house to a crowd of hugs and questions about what happened. My sister comes up to me and gives me a big hug.

"Coal, I was so worried about you. I didn't mean those things I said earlier, do you forgive me?" she says as tears roll down her cheeks

"Don't worry about it sis, I'm not mad" I say as she lets go and looks at me with a smile. "O yea I almost forgot" I scrimmage through my bag as my sister looks confused. I take her hand open it and place the rock I found in it.

"What is this?" she asks

"A pokémon fossil!!" I reply

"What!! No way" she yells

I smile and nod my head. We both laugh when my father enters the room and walks up to me. I look at him and quickly ask

"Is Trapinch going to be okay?"

"Yes, I put some potions on it. All it needs is a good night's rest" he explains

"That's good" I say

I enter the room where Trapinch is recovering. Trapinch is sleeping. I take a seat and sit next to it. I look at the sleeping pokémon and smile.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

I fell asleep by Trapinch's side. Trapinch wakes up and looks around the new place. He notices me sleeping next to it. Trapinch just stares at me then lays back and goes back to sleep with a smile.

THE NEXT MORNING…

The sun's rays hit my face waking me. I sit up and look around. I notice that Trapinch is gone and a sad look comes over my face. I get up and head to the living room. My family is sitting down at the table eating breakfast. My mother gets up and serves me breakfast and we both take our seats. My dad just looks at me as I slowly eat my food.

"Are you okay Coal?" he asks

"Yea, I'm just a little nervous about today I guess" I reply

My dad digs into his pocket and takes out a pokeball and hands it to me. I look at him and ask

"Why are you giving me this? When I get to Pallet, Professor Oak will give me a pokeball with a pokémon"

He doesn't answer but just smiles and looks behind me. Confused I look back and see Trapinch there looking at me.

"Trapinch?" I say as I get up and pick up Trapinch

"It seems like Trapinch wants to join you on your pokémon journey" my mother says

"Really? Is that what you want Trapinch?" I ask

Trapinch smiles and nods its head. Joy comes over me as I give Trapinch a big hug then use the pokeball that my dad gave me to "capture" Trapinch.

"Yes, I have a Trapinch" I yell

"Congratulations Coal" my sister says

"I think it's time for you to be heading out now" my dad says

I look at him and nod. I run and get my stuff packed up; I see the fossil that I found and go to my dad.

"Hey dad, I found this fossil in the cave yesterday" I say

"O yea?" he replies as he takes the fossil and examines it. "That's a pokémon fossil all right, leave it here with me and when you return to Pewter city to challenge the gym leader come see me" my dad says with a smile.

I give him a confused look but I just shrug. I give my mom and older sister hugs and leave with my dad. My dad takes out another pokeball and throws it.

"Go Salamence!!" he yells as the pokeball opens revealing the giant dragon pokémon.

I stare in awe and we both get on its back. Salamence takes flight as I look back at the town where I grew up. I then look at my belt where Trapinch is, I smile and look forward.

AT PALLET TOWN …

Salamence lands in front of Professor Oak's laboratory. I jump off and my dad extends his hand. I shake his hand and we both smile.

"See ya pops" I say

"Don't forget to visit and good luck son" he replies

I walk up the slope to the laboratory as my dad takes flight back home. I take a deep breath as I open the doors. I enter to see Professor Oak and another guy talking to him. I walk up to them when Oak says

"Ahh you must be Coal"

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well you are wearing a miner's hard hat and you look just like your father" he replies

"You know my father?" I ask

"Of course, he's the reclusive pokémon historian in Pewter city" he replies

I nod then look at the other kid.

"The names Tengan" he says as he lifts his arm

I take his arm and give him a pound. Oak hands me a training license, Pokédex, and some Pokéballs

"Well, let me show you the pokémon you can choose" Oak says

"O, no need professor, I have a pokémon already" I say

"Really? Can I see it?" Oak asks

I take the pokeball and stretch out my arm.

"Come out Trapinch" I say

Trapinch appears and jumps into my arms. Tengan's Abra who was sleeping awakens and levitates toward the three of us. Trapinch sees the pokémon and jumps out of my arms and in front of Abra. Trapinch and Abra start talking in pokémon and we all start to laugh.

"Well, they are becoming fast friends" Tengan says

"Yea" I reply

"Well it seems happy, and Coal it looks like it trusts you a lot" Oak exclaims

Trapinch and I both smile as the sound of the door opening catches all three of our attention and we take a look to see who it is.


	3. Journey III: Kuji's shocking adventure

**Chapter 3: Journey begins III: Kuji shocking adventure **

As I ran for the door, my mom calls out to me.

"Kuji do you have everything you need?" She said

"Yea ma, I have my running shoes and my cell phone. What else could I be missing ma?" I said.

"How about him." She said as she pointed to a small yellow creature.

"Sorry Pikachu, I didn't mean to forget you." I said to him as petted his head

Pikachu smiled at me and hopped onto my shoulder.

We wave goodbye to my mom and head for pallet town, the home of the world expert of pokémon Prof Oak. As we rode the streets of Vermillion, the sun shine on us, as it was waiting for us to start our journey. I waved to my friends as I rode past them. And I started to think how I wanted to make my family proud and how my partner Pikachu would always been with me. Ever since I found him chewing on the power lines outside my house when he was a Pichu and I raised him until he evolved into Pikachu.

"Man, I can't wait until I get my license and became an official pokémon trainer and beat the league." I said

Pikachu looked and smiled at me. And I sort of knew what he was telling me. It is around 10:49 pm when we reached Cerulean city and we were completely exhausted and collapse in front of the pokémon center. Where we were brought in and fed, and man were we lucky that we got there when we did. Any later we wouldn't be allowed in. So we crashed at the pokémon center and left that morning.

"Bye Nurse Joy thanks for everything." I said as I ran out the door with Pikachu on my back. We walked through the plains near the Viridian city; suddenly a spearow flew at us and started to peak at Pikachu and me. I finally got rid of that annoying spearow, but Pikachu wasn't happy with that bird going away without a scratch. So Pikachu chased after him and used his thundershock on the little sucker.

I ran up to Pikachu and picked him up and walked towards pallet town. Just then, storm clouds started to appear in the sky and a giant bird flew into the sky.

"Crud, Spearow evolved into Fearow." I said as I started to run away. Pikachu and I ran as fast as we could, but Fearow caught up with us. Fearow let out a loud cry and summoned a bunch of spearow.

"Man, things couldn't be worse." I said

Suddenly hundreds of spearows started to peak pikachu and me, until we rolled down a hill and crashed into a brown haired girl, knocking her over.

"Hey what's your problem!?" she said

"To be blunt, that!" I said as I pointed to the huge flock of bird pokémon

"What!!?!" she yelled as she put her roller blades and bolted away from me.

"This is going to hurt." I said as the spearows flew towards us and started to peak as again.

"Ok this has to stop." I said

Pikachu nodded and jumped into the air and used his thundershock on the flock of bird pokémon. I ran underneath pikachu and grabbed him. I looked up and saw most of the spearow were defeated. The only one that was left was that huge Fearow.

"Ok all we have to evade him long enough that he tires out." I said to pikachu. We ran into the Viridian Forest and we thought we finally lost him. But he appeared above us and charged down on us, but he was blocked by a beedrill hive. Lucky for us, the beedrill were mad at Fearow and ignored me and pikachu. Fearow and the beedrill flew away from us. I sat down and took a deep breath and looked at pikachu, he turned towards me and smiled at me.

"Finally we got away from that crazy bird." I said

Pikachu climbed on my shoulder and we started walking through the Viridian forest and finally reached our appointed place, the lab of the world-renown pokémon professor. Professor Samuel Oak.

I walked in and saw that two other guys were there talking to Prof. Oak. I talked to Prof Oak and introduced myself.

"Hey, my name is Kuji and this is my pal pikachu." I said

"I guess you're another trainer that doesn't need a starter pokémon." He said

"Really, who else is there?" I asked

The other two trainers walked over to me and introduced themselves.

"Yo, I'm Coal and this is Trapinch." Coal said

"Hello I'm Tengan and this is Abra." Tengan replied

"Nice to meet ya." I said

We started to talk and laughing, suddenly another kid busted through the door, and he seemed tired and scared.


	4. Journey part 4: Seijou’s new life begins

**Chapter 4: Journey Begins part 4: Seijou's new life begins**

The day that would change my life, and I'm late for it. Oh by the way my name is Seijou and I want to become the world's greatest gym Leader. One day I hope to open a gym here in Pallet Town but that won't happen if I'm late. Let me explain; it all started this morning. The day started like any other, or what I thought was the morning. The sky was bright and the sun was shining down on Pallet Town and there was nothing that seemed to ruin my day, but of course I was wrong. I woke up that day with the excitement of any 10 year old boy in Kanto; today will be the day I get my pokémon license and will be able to catch and raise my very own pokémon. I rolled out of bed, but what I thought was the sun bighting up Pallet, was really a lamp my older sister was holding over my head, in order to wake me up.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KISAKI-CHAN!?!" I screamed as I fell out of the bed onto the floor.

"Noting, I was up and I figured that you would want to see this rare pokémon I found" said Kisaki as she turned her back and walked out of the room.

"Huh…You found a rare pokémon….Let me see it" I said as I got off of the floor

"Yea and I'm not going to show you now, if you're going to be a brat." said Kisaki sticking screaming from down the hall.

"No I won't" I said as I scrambled to my feet and ran out to see her in the hallway

"Now be quiet, Mom and Dad are sleeping still, follow me" she said as we quietly walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"I never got to ask you what time it is." I said with confusion

"Oh, it's about 4:00am" said Kisaki as she started to laugh

"You know I have to get up early to meet Professor Oak and get my pokémon" I said with disgust in my voice

"Hey you don't have to come with me if you don't want to see that rare pokémon" said Kisaki as she went to the backdoor and walked outside

"Let me come with you, I want to see this pokémon" I said as I ran outside

As soon as I got outside, the night air was cold and crisp. I couldn't believe that I was dragged out of my house by my sister to see a rare pokémon, but it's a rare pokémon and I couldn't pass up the chance to see a rare pokémon. We started to walk from my house towards a place off in the distance.

"How far is this from the house?" I asked as I noticed that we were getting far from the house

"Pretty far" my sister said as we continued to walk

"WHAT, we will be traveling from awhile" I said as I put my head down.

And with that we continued to walk until we came up to a mountain side. I quickly turned to my sister and calmly said "DON'T TELL ME THAT WE HAVE TO CLIMB THAT!!!"

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll just go see that rare pokémon then" Kisaki said as she start to climb the side of the mountain

"You know that I am wearing pajamas right" I said as I watch Kisaki-Chan climb the side of the mountain

"YEA SO, GET UP HERE!" she said as she started to climb up higher

'You got to be kidding' I thought to myself as I grabbed onto the side of the mountain

I started to climb up the side of the mountain. The side of the mountain was rigid and cold because of the night air. The wind started to blow harder and harder as we got higher and higher.

"Are you ok down there" screamed by sister

"Yea, but this better be worth it" I said

So we continued to climb the wind got stronger. I could feel my hands start to slip off from the mountainside.

"SIS!!!" I screamed as I started to fall off the side of the mountain

"SEIJOU!…POKEBALL GO!" screamed my sister as she threw the poke ball from her pocket.

The poke ball started to fall and then it opened with a bright light to reveal a Salamence flying.

"Draco prevent my brother from falling" screamed Kisaki

The Salamence darted down and swept me up from falling to the ground.

"Thanks sis, but WHY DIDN'T WE USE DRACO BEFORE!!!" I screamed as the Salamence brought me up to my sister.

My sister then jumped on the Salamence and brought us to the top of the mountain. After we got onto the top of the mountain my sister took out here poke ball and called back her Salamence.

"Well what do you think" my sister said as she looked at me

"What do I think…about what?" I asked

"The view…Look at the sky from up here, some say that you could see Viridian City from here." said Kisaki

"…you brought me up a side of a mountain and I almost died to see…A FREAKIN VIEW!!! I WILL KI…" I said but I couldn't continue, I then looked out over the side of the mountain and saw what my sister was talking about. The view was great; I could see the Viridian City lights from where I was standing. The site was breath taking and my sister was right, you could see the perfect sky from up here. "You know your right sis, but is there a rare pokémon up here"

"Oh yea, it's a little farther from here" Kisaki said as she started to walk

We walked into a forest that was straight ahead of us. As we walked the forest got darker and scarier.

"Kisaki, you better be right." I said looking around the forest

"Yea were almost there" my sister said as she walked

We continued to walk until we came upon a clear patch of grass. There in the grass stood a glowing figure. It had four legs and with a gold ring around its neck

"What is...?" I was about to say, until my sister covered my mouth.

"You're the one that wants to be a pokémon trainer and you don't know who that is, what a dumb kid" my sister said as she let go of my mouth

"I don't want to be a trainer, I want to be a gym leader" I said with a glare on my face

"No matter, that pokémon over there is the strongest pokémon ever" Kisaki said

"What the strongest pokémon ever, who is that pokémon" I said

"That pokémon is Arceus, the creator pokémon." my sister said as she looked at the Arceus stand in the night sky.

We stood and stared at Arceus for what seemed to be hours, until the pokémon just disappeared. After that my sister called out here Salamence out and we hopped on it and flew back to our house.

As we flew I turned to my sister and asked her a question, "Why did you bring me out here?"

"Because this will be one of the last times I will get to see you, after you go to see Oak later today, you won't be coming back home for awhile and I figured this would be a good going away present" my sister said with tears in her eyes

I then smiled slowly and closed my eyes and put my head onto my sister's lap. I don't know what time we got home or how long we were out but the next thing I remember was my sister running into my room with a cup of water and pouring it on my face.

"WAKE-UP, YOUR LATE!" she screamed

I then jumped out of my bed and threw on some clothes and started to run out of my house. I ran and ran, I don't think I will make it to Oak's lab in time, but then in the distance I saw the lab. I ran faster and faster until I got to the door of the lab and busted the door wide open. I was out of breath and confused to see three other people standing there.

"Who are you people?" I asked

"My name is Coal and this is my Trapinch" said the first guy

"My name is Tengan and this is Abra" the second kid said

"Hey, my name is Kuji and this is my Pikachu" the third guy said

I looked at the kids and walked up to Professor Oak.

"You're late" said Oak with anger in his voice

"I know, I was out late last night but I saw Arceus" I said

The other kids looked at me and started to laugh.

"There is no way that you saw that pokémon." Professor Oak said as he walked over to a device with poke balls inside of it.

"I did see that pokémon, I did" I said

"If you're not going to be serious, I won't give you your pokémon" Professor Oak

In the excitement I forgot that I was there for the pokémon I wanted

"OH yeah, let me get a Bulbasaur" I said

"Can't; all out." The Professor said

"Then I'll take a Charmander then" I said

"I would love to, but all out" Oak said

"What about a Squirtle?" I asked with fear on my face

"Again; no." Professor Oak said

"Wait, how about a pikachu like you gave Ash awhile ago." I said

"No you're not like Ash, even if you have his timing" said the professor

"I'll take a magikarp then, all I want is a pokémon" I said in desperation

"I'll give you this pokémon, since you said you saw the creator pokémon; then I'll give you the pokémon template." said Professor Oak

"MEW!" I said with excitement

"NO, numbskull, I'm talking about Eevee. This is a great pokémon to have" said Oak as he handed me the poke ball that held Eevee in it.

"Nice. Thanks Professor Oak" I said as I shook his hand.

With a smile on my face I knew that this will be a start of a new life for me.


	5. Tengan and Seijou’s First Catch

**Chapter 5:Tengan and Seijou's First Catch**

"Alright, so now that you all have your first pokémon, you should probably head over to the next town Viridian City." Professor Oak said as he gathered around the young trainers. "Then through the Viridian Forest is Pewter City. There you will find your first challenge."

"Alright, I got my stuff." Coal said as he put his stuff in his pack and left.

"Yea, think I am going to be on my way." Kuji said as he left following Coal.

"Well, I saw something by the lake and I am going to check it out." I said with intrigue as I went toward the door.

"Hey, wait up." Seijou said with interest as he walked over to Tengan. "I'd like to see what you found."

"You can come if you want." I said as I left. "See ya later Prof Oak."

"Good luck you guys" Professor Oak said as he waved to the last two trainers leaving.

The two trainers left professor Oak's lab and walked over to the waterfront by Pallet Town.

"I saw a glowing right over here." I said as I began to investigate.

"Maybe, it was a rare water pokemon." Seijou said thoughtfully. "Like A Gyrados or maybe a Dragonite."

"First of all Dragonite is a Dragon-type and Gyrados is a deep water pokémon." I said with agitation as I moved a couple of leaves out of the way. "Hold on, there it is again"

"What? Where?" Seijou said as he looked over to where I was.

All of a sudden, a dim light was seen as a wild Staryu, Slowpoke, and Magikarp appeared to be playing around.

"Oh man, it's a wild Staryu. I've always wanted one of these." I said with excitement as I grabbed a Pokeball. "Go Abra"

All of a sudden, Abra appeared in white light in front of Staryu. Abra appeared surprisingly ready to fight. Meanwhile, Seijou looked over at the Magikarp with excitement in his eyes as he grabbed a pokeball and threw it at the wild Magikarp. The Pokeball landed on the wild Magikarp and opened as the Magikarp was engulfed in red light. The pokeball rocked back and forth for a while until it stopped. Seijou jumped up with excitement as he went over to the pokeball. Meanwhile over with me.

"Abra, use Hidden Power" I yelled as Abra glowed and released energy at the wild Staryu. "Oh no"

The wild Staryu dodged out of the way and ran away. I tried to prevent this by throwing a pokeball at the wild Staryu. It used it's Water Gun attack and deflected my pokeball. The pokeball flew over to where the wild Slowpoke was and hit it. The Slowpoke was engulfed in a red light as well. I looked in disappointment as the pokeball rocked back and forth until it stopped.

"Way to go" Seijou ran over to me happily with his pokeball as I picked up mine. "We each caught our first pokémon."

"I wouldn't call these great catches." I said solemnly. "A Magikarp and a Slowpoke; that's great."

"Well they are better than nothing." Seijou said defensively. "These are pretty good pokémon."

"All Magikarp does is flop around and Slowpoke is hardly a good Psychic pokémon." I said matter-of-factly. "They are pretty useless."

"Well, I may not know much about pokémon, but I do know potential." Seijou said attempting to sound sage-like. "Magikarp may look worthless, but when it evolves, it'll be a powerful Gyrados and Slowpoke is a decent Psychic-type."

"Yea, okay" I said sarcastically as I began to walk away. "Let's head over to Viridian City so we can catch up with the others."

"Yea, we don't want to be too far behind." Seijou said as he ran ahead of me.

I ran up to Seijou and they walked through the plains between Pallet and Viridian City. As they walked, Tengan was confronted by a wild Rattata.

"Go Ab…" I began to say as a white light was seen from my belt pocket. "Oh jeez."

Slowpoke appeared before me looking as dopey and clueless as ever.

"Okay well then Slowpoke use water gun." I yelled as the Rattata moved quickly and attacked Slowpoke.

"Man that was an awesome Quick Attack." Seijou said amazed.

"Alright Slowpoke, try water gun again." I yelled as Slowpoke opened his mouth and released a jet of water that hits the Rattata dead on. "Alright, now finish it with Confusion."

Slowpoke opens his eyes and they start to glow. Suddenly Rattata lifted off of the ground and was thrown into a tree. The Rattata fell to the ground; dazed.

"Alright Slowpoke return" I say as I bring the pokémon back to the pokeball.

"What you're not gonna catch it?" Seijou yells.

"Why, it isn't psychic so I really don't care." I said as I walk away.

"Fine then I'll catch it. Pokeball go!" Seijou said as he threw the pokeball at the fainted pokémon. "Yes I caught it"

"Congratulations on catching a useless pokémon, which I weakened." I said. "Now let's get going and catch up.

The duo moved quickly and passed right through Viridian City after passing by a Pokemon Center. They started in the beginning of the Viridian Forest and walked around for a while. We decided to take a rest under a tree and look around and try to figure out a way to find the others. I walk a little bit until I happen to find a small, round, furry bug.

"huh, I wonder what that is." I say as I point to it with my Pokedex.

"**Venonat**; _The poison bug pokémon_" The pokedex stated. "_Its coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body is said to have evolved for protection. Its large eyes never fail to spot even miniscule prey_."

"Venonat, I've heard about this pokémon." I said as I grab a pokeball. "It learns a ton of good psychic attacks. Go Slowpoke."

Slowpoke emerges from its pokeball as both enemies look at each other. Soon the Venonat unleashes a high pitched screech.

"That's a supersonic attack." I said as I look over to Slowpoke who appears unaffected. "Oh yea Slowpoke has its own tempo, it prevents it from getting confused. Now Slowpoke use Confusion."

Slowpoke's eyes begin to glow as Venonat's glow as well. However, Slowpoke's eyes stop when Venonat's glow.

"Crap, he disabled Slowpoke's Confusion" I said as I think of my next move. "Okay use Water Gun."

Slowpoke opened his mouth to start the Water gun attack but inhaled the PoisonPowder Spores Venonat released. Slowpoke slumps down feeling the effects of poison. Venonat charged at the with a Tackle attack which throws Slowpoke back. Soon after, Venonat's eyes glow as Slowpoke is lifted off of the ground.

"Okay Slowpoke return" I said as a red beam intercepts Slowpoke. "Alright it is up to you; go Abra."

Abra emerges from the Pokeball sleeping. Venonat charges at Abra with another Tackle attack.

"Abra Teleport now" I said as Abra disappears.

The Venonat runs into a tree since the enemy had disappeared. Venonat shakes it off as Abra appears behind the Venonat.

"Now Abra, use Hidden Power" I said as Abra's eyes glow and unleashes a large amount of energy that hits Venonat dead on. "Now go pokeball"

The Pokeball lands on the worn out Venonat and starts to shake. Soon the shaking stops and I realize that Venonat is not going to escape.

"Nice catch" Coal says and he and Kuji emerge from a different road. "I see that your Slowpoke is poisoned. I have antidote for him."

"Thanks" I said as I brought Slowpoke out and Coal tended to it.

"Well, there ya go" Coal says as I look down at Slowpoke to see him smile goofily.

'Maybe this Pokemon isn't so bad.' I thought as I grabbed my pokeball. "Slowpoke return"

With that the group found Seijou and continued walking around the Virdian Forest searching for their way out and finding adventure along the way.


	6. Where's Bug Spray When You Need One

**Chapter 6: Where's Bug Spray When You Need One?**

"Can we take a break…We've been walking forever" Kuji whines as he sits on the grasses of Viridian Forest .

"We've only been walking for 5 minutes" Seijou points out annoyed with Kuji.

Kuji then lies back on the grass taking deep breaths. Kuji's Pikachu watching its master lies back on the grass next to him.

"Like trainer like pokemon" Coal states as he laughs at the sight.

All of a sudden a light appears from Tengan's side. The light emits and goes towards Kuji and his Pikachu. The light takes the form of Slowpoke. Slowpoke yawns as he observes his surroundings.

"Who said you can come out!!?" Tengan yells.

Slowpoke continues to look around ignoring its trainer when he sees Kuji and Pikachu lying down. Slowpoke smiles as he lies down right next to them. Coal laughs even harder now and Seijou tries to fight back his own laughs but eventually joins him in the laughter.

'I'm surrounded by idiots…at this rate I'll never become a Psychic Pokemon master' Tengan thinks to himself.

"Are you all done being jackasses?" Tengan asks becoming very annoyed. "Cause I would like to get to Pewter City before I die"

"Alright guys lets go, Tengan's right…we want to get through the Viridian Forest before night falls" Coal explains as he and Seijou help Kuji up.

"Slowpoke return" Tengan says as he takes out a pokeball and a red beam of light brings Slowpoke back inside "And stay there"

Pikachu jumps on Kuji's head and the four trainers continue to walk. The four trainers walk for a few minutes talking and messing around when Seijou notices something.

"Hey look over there" Seijou states as he points to a thick forest.

"There it is… the path leading out of the Viridian Forest, to get to Pewter City we need to go through there" Coal explains as he looks at his map.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" Kuji states as he runs toward a path in the forest with Pikachu still on his head leaving the rest of the gang behind.

"Sheesh one minute he's exhausted the next he's running like a lunatic" Tengan states shaking his head.

"You have to admire his energy…when he has any" Kuji exclaims.

"Come on guys lets catch up, the last thing we need is to lose someone in the Viridian Forest " Coal informs the others.

Tengan and Kuji nod their heads in agreement and the three of them run after Kuji.

"Wait up Kuji!!" the three trainers yell in unison.

Not hearing his group Kuji continues into the forest.

"Alright Pikachu at this rate we'll be in Pewter City in no time" Kuji says excited.

Pikachu smiles in agreement.

"Come on guys you need to…" Kuji starts to say as he turns his head behind him but stops talking when he notices he is by himself.

"Where did they g…" Kuji asks himself but is interrupted when he trips.

Kuji flies forward and hits a tree head first. The impact causes the tree to shake and Pikachu to go flying also. A Heracross who was sucking on the tree's sap starts to fall from Kuji hitting the tree. Kuji sits up and rubs his head in pain.

"Damn that hurt" Kuji says as his Pikachu runs over to him concerned. "I'm okay Pikac..."

Suddenly the Heracross drops down on top of Kuji. The Heracross is stuck on top of Kuji but flies off of him and stands in front of him and his pokemon.

"This just isn't my day" Kuji says, slow to get up.

The Heracross starts to let out an angry call and appears upset with Kuji.

"Kuji!!" a voice yells out.

Kuji looks back and sees his three friends arriving.

"Guys" Kuji says relieved to see them.

"What were you thinking running off by yourself like that?" Seijou exclaims.

"Sorry guys" Kuji apologizes with a grin on his face.

"PIKA!!" Pikachu yells catching Kuji's attention.

Kuji looks up to see the wild Heracross flying toward him with its horn out in front. Kuji quickly ducks out of the way as Heracross misses. The Heracross turns around and stares at Kuji with angry eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Coal asks

Seijou quickly takes his pokedex out and points it at the pokemon.

"_Heracross…the single horn pokemon…with powerful legs and claws, Heracross can generate enough power to hurl their foes over great distances…"_

"Hmmm sounds strong" Seijou states impressed.

The Heracross starts his descent on Kuji once again when Pikachu jumps in front of him and uses a Thundershock attack. The attack hits Heracross stopping its flight for a sec.

"Hey Kuji need some help?" Coal asks preparing to take out his pokemon.

"Naw I got this…I'm going to capture this pokemon" Kuji answers with confidence.

The wild Heracross and Pikachu stare each other down.

"Okay Pikachu Thundershock!!" Kuji orders.

Pikachu closes its eyes and lets out a Thundeshock. The lightning from the attack travels through the air and towards Heracross. Heracross quickly dodges the attack and flies at Pikachu.

"Pikachu watch out!!" Kuji yells

Pikachu stops its attack and tries to dodge but it's too late. Heracross strikes the pokemon with its horn. Pikachu yells in pain as he is struck.

"Wow what a Horn Attack" Tengan states very impressed.

Pikachu rolls on the floor from the impact as Heracross gets ready for another strike.

"Pikachu!!" Kuji yells

Pikachu finally stops rolling and slowly gets to its feet. Heracross quickly appears in front of the electric mouse and furiously attacks it with its horn. Pikachu takes blow after blow.

"That's a Fury Attack!!" Tengan says shocked.

Heracross finishes its attack with a powerful strike sending Pikachu flying into a tree.

"That's it I'm stepping in" Coal exclaims pulling his pokeball out from his side.

"No…me and Pikachu got this" Kuji yells stopping Coal.

Coal just looks at Kuji and puts his arm down. The wild Heracross is flying at the exhausted Pikachu preparing to finish the fight. The Heracross is getting closer and closer with Kuji not giving any orders.

"Kuji do something!!" Seijou yells concerned.

"Wait for itttt…" Kuji quietly says to himself "Pikachu jump NOW!!"

Pikachu's ears go up as it hears the orders. Pikachu quickly jumps straight up in the air. The wild Heracross being too close to move smashes into the tree. Heracross' horn becomes lodged into the tree. Heracross struggles to get loose but can't.

"Pikachu Thundershock NOW!!" Kuji commands pointing at the Heracross.

Pikachu lets out a Thundershock and it connects. The bug pokemon is shocked by Pikachu's attack.

"Pokeball go!!" Kuji yells as he enlarges an empty pokeball and throws it.

The pokeball hits the pokemon and encases it inside. The pokeball shakes for a while. The four trainers look on waiting to see if it worked. Suddenly the pokeball stopped moving. Kuji walks over to the pokeball and picks it up.

"I did it, I caught my first pokemon!!" Kuji yells.

Pikachu smiles but faints and falls to the floor.

"Pikachu? Pikachu!?" Kuji yells as he grabs his pokemon and holds it in his arms.

"Let me take a look at it" Coal says as Kuji looks up at him.

Kuji nods his head and hands his pokemon over to Coal. Coal cradles the pokemon in one arm as he uses the other to take off his backpack. Coal than digs through the bag and pulls out a spray bottle.

"What are you going to do?" Kuji asks concerned

"I'm just going to spray Pikachu with a potion that I bought earlier" Coal replies as he sprays Pikachu's wounds.

Coal hands Pikachu over to Kuji.

"It'll be fine for now, but we need to get it to the pokemon center" Coal explains

"Okay so where's the nearest one?" Kuji asks

"Well, we could go back to Viridian City but the closest one is through the forest…the Pewter City pokemon center" Coal informs the group.

"So we just have to get through this forest" Seijou says

"Okay so let's go" Kuji says as he walks ahead with Pikachu in his arms.

The rest of the group gather their things and start to walk as well.

"Hold it right there!!" two voices yell.

The four trainers stop in their tracks looking for the source of the sound. All of a sudden two figures appear in front of them.

"Hey fellas" the two voices say in unison.

The four trainers eyes look surprised as they see two girls in front of them.

"Ummm…hi?" Seijou says confused.

"O did you hear that Sally?" Tammy asks.

"I sure did Tammy" Sally replies.

"That cute boy said hi to me" Sally screams in excitement.

Sally and Tammy jump up and down in excitement. The four trainers just stare at the sight.

"Ummm…yea we're just going to go ahead" Tengan says as he and the others start to walk passed the two girls.

"Nice talking to you?" Coal sarcastically says.

The two girls excitement quickly changes to anger as they turn to see the four trainers walking away.

"How dare you walk away from us" Tammy yells

"You tell them Tammy" Sally chimes in.

The two girls quickly run ahead of the four trainers and stop in front of them. Coal, Kuji, Tengan, and Seijou stop and look at them.

"We challenge you to a pokemon battle!!" Sally and Tammy yell in unison

"What?!" Seijou exclaims surprised at what they just said.

The two girls take their pokeballs out and show them to the boys.

"Sorry ladies but I need to get Pikachu to a pokemon center" Kuji explains.

"Well the faster you fight us the faster you can get your pokemon some help" Sally exclaims with a smile.

Kuji's face become irritated and has an angry look.

"I think you got his attention sister" Tammy says with a smile.

"Heh, this will be a double battle so which two are going to lose today?" Sally asks.

"I'll go" Kuji says confidently.

"What?!" the other three yell in unison.

"But Kuji, your Pikachu is injured" Tengan states.

"Don't worry about it…now which one of you is going to join me?" Kuji asks.

"I got your back Kuji" Coal states as he walks along side Kuji.

Seijou takes Pikachu from Kuji as he and Tengan sit back to watch the battle.

"Ladies first" Coal says with a smile.

"Alright go Butterfree!!" Tammy yells

"Go Beautifly!!" Sally yells also

The two trainers throw their pokeballs. In mid air the pokeballs open releasing two beams of light. The beams of light start to take form until two pokemon appear.

"Butterflies?" Seijou says confused as he stares at two flying bug pokemon.

Seijou quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pokedex and examines the pokemon.

"_Butterfree… the butterfly pokemon…Butterfree love the honey of flowers and can locate flower patches that have even tiny amounts of pollen… Beautifly…the butterfly pokemon…Beautifly have an aggressive nature it stabs its prey with its long, narrow mouth to drain the prey's fluids…"_

"Psst they don't look so tough" Tengan exclaims as he crosses his arms.

"Now choose your pokemon" Tammy and Sally say in unison.

Coal brings his goggles from his helmet and places them over his eyes then reaches for his pokeball from his side.

"Let's get started then…GO TRAPINCH!!" Coal yells as he throws his pokeball.

Coal's pokeball flies in mid air releasing his pokemon. Trapinch appears ready for battle.

"I guess this is a good time to use my newest partner" Kuji says as he grabs a pokeball and throws it.

The pokeball releases Kuji's new Heracross. Heracross stands there ready for battle.

"What, Heracross?!" Tengan asks with surprise in his voice.

"Yea, I obviously can't use Pikachu so I'm using my Heracross" Kuji explains.

Heracross suddenly falls to one knee and starts to breathe heavily.

"What the?" Kuji says confused.

"Your Heracross was just in a battle with Pikachu and you're going to use it in a battle?" Tengan states.

"Uhhh I guess I wasn't thinking about it" Kuji says with a nervous smile.

"Jeez" Tengan grunts shaking his head.

"Haha looks like this is going to be an easy victory sister" Sally states laughing.

"It sure does" Tammy replies also laughing.

"We'll see about that" Kuji says angrily.

"I guess I'll be the judge for this match" Tengan says as he stands on the sidelines looking on.

The four combatants state at each other waiting for the word to start.

"Begin!!" Tengan yells as he puts his hands up in the air.

"Alright Heracross show them what you got…Tackle attack now!!" Kuji orders as he points to Beautifly.

Heracross opens its wings and flies forward toward Beautifly.

"Kuji wait!!" Coal yells out.

Coal's cries were too late Heracross was already close to Beautifly and couldn't stop.

"Butterfree Gust attack!!" Tammy orders.

All of a sudden a gust of wind appears and strikes Heracross sending him flying backwards.

"What the…" Kuji yells not knowing what just happened.

"Kuji this is a double battle you can't just go straight on like that especially by yourself" Coal explains.

Heracross slowly gets up on its feet. Kuji has a serious look on his face knowing he just made a mistake.

"We have to work together to defeat them" Coal states.

Kuji nods his head in agreement.

"Okay no more talking… Butterfree Tackle attack!!" Tammy yells.

"You too Beautifly Tackle!!" Sally yells.

The two butterfly pokemon fly through the air charging at Trapinch and Heracross. The two flying pokemon fly in closer and closer, too fast for Heracross or Trapinch to dodge.

"Guys do something!!" Seijou yells from the sidelines.

"Trapinch Sand Attack!!" Coal orders.

Trapinch suddenly kicks up sand from the ground into the two pokemon's eyes. The pokemon stop in mid air and start to shake to get the sand out of their eyes.

"Now use your Bite attack!!" Coal orders again.

Trapinch jumps in the air and opens its big mouth. Beautifly looks up to see Trapinch descend on it. Trapinch closes its mouth down on Beautifly.

"Gotcha!!" Coal yells pleased that he landed a hit.

Beautifly starts to go wild in pain as Trapinch doesn't let go.

"Beautifly!!" Sally yells concerned.

"Don't worry I'll help" Tammy states "Butterfree…Confusion!!" she orders.

All of a sudden a blue aura enshrouds Butterfree. A second later the same blue aura surrounds Trapinch. Trapinch is then levitated off of Beautifly and suspended in the air.

"Oh no!!" Coal yells.

"Heracross help Trapinch out with a Horn Attack!!" Kuji yells.

Heracross flies toward Butterfree with its attack. Tammy smiles as she points to the charging Heracross.

"You know what to do" Tammy states.

Butterfree then flings Trapinch in Heracross' direction. Heracross' eyes widen as he sees Trapinch catapulted toward him. Trapinch finally hits Heracross and they both fall on their backs.

"Tackle!!" Sally orders.

Beautifly charges in and strikes the two pokemon before they even knew what was going on. Heracross and Trapinch roll on the floor before stopping.

'Looks like this battle is over' Tengan thinks to himself as he examines the two pokemon that were just hit.

Tengan's eyes quickly widen as he sees Trapinch and Heracross slowly get up breathing heavy.

"Good job Heracross never give up" Kuji yells out.

'This situation is not good, we need to finish this quick because I don't know how long Heracross can last….I can use Sand Tomb but those two pokemon are flying pokemon…they won't be affected by it as long as their flying…unless!!' Coal thinks to himself.

"Trapinch… Sand Tomb!!" Coal commands.

A blue aura surrounds Trapinch as he lets out a yell. The ground underneath Butterfree and Beautifly quickly turns into quick sand.

"What use is that move…our pokemon are flying" Sally states as she starts to laugh.

'Yea what is Coal thinking?' Tengan asks himself.

"I don't know what you're planning but it's not going to work!! Butterfree Gust it now!!" Tammy orders

"Gust attack Beautifly" Sally commands.

Both butterfly pokemon unleash Gust attacks, both directed at Trapinch.

"Stay there and take them Trapinch!!" Coal yells.

Tengan and Seijou's eyes widen in surprise at Coal's command. Trapinch braces itself as both Gust attacks hit him. Trapinch closes its eyes and takes them.

"Now Kuiji!!" Coal yells as he looks at his battling partner.

"Right…Now Heracross!!" Kuji yells.

All of a sudden Heracross appears behind the occupied butterfly pokemon. Sally and Tammy's mouths drop as their pokemon turn around.

"Fury Attack!!" Kuji commands.

Heracross unleashes a barrage of strikes at both pokemon. The butterfly pokemon take hit after hit until Heracross unleashes one last hit causing both of them to missile toward the floor. Butterfree and Beautifly hit the ground.

"Fly, get back up!!" Sally and Tammy yell in unison.

Butterfree and Beautifly struggle to flap their wings and fly as they are trapped in sand.

"What's going on?" Sally and Tammy ask at the same time.

"Trapinch's Sand Tomb attack has your pokemon trapped" Coal replies with a big smile.

"But how they are flying pokemon?" Tammy asks still confused.

"That's true only because they are flying off of the ground. But once they are standing on solid ground Sand Tomb got them…" Coal explains further still with a confident grin on his face.

"Now to finish this…Heracross Horn Attack!!" Kuji orders.

"Trapinch…Faint Attack!!" Coal commands.

Trapinch jumps in the air above the trapped pokemon along side Heracross. Heracross sticks its horn out in front and Trapinch lowers its head. Both pokemon then descend down on Butterfree and Beautifly.

"NO!!" Sally and Tammy yell in unison.

Heracross and Trapinch's attacks hit causing the sand to fly everywhere. The four combatants and Tengan shield their eyes. When the sand and dust settle Heracross and Trapinch are seen standing while Butterfree and Beautifly lay on the ground motionless.

"Butterfree and Beautifly are no longer able to battle…the match goes to Heracross and Trapinch!!" Tengan exclaims pointing to Coal and Kuji.

Sally and Tammy call back their pokemon as they start to leave arguing over who is to blame for the loss.

"We did it!!" Coal yells as Trapinch runs over to him and Coal gives it a hug.

Kuji runs over to Heracross who is now exhausted and puts his arm around it.

"Are you okay Heracross?" Kuji asks concerned.

Heracross grins and nods its head. Kuji smiles in relief.

"That battle was great I've never seen anything like it" Seijou states excitedly.

Kuji calls back Heracross as he looks over to his Pikachu. Pikachu slowly opens its eyes and looks at its master.

"Pikachu!!" Kuji yells as he takes it from Seijou.

"It looks like Pikachu is recovering fine it just needs some more rest" Coal exclaims.

Kuji smiles as he holds his pokemon.

"Good job out there Coal" Kuji says.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" Coal replies with a grin as he and Kuji shake hands.

Trapinch lets out a call and smiles.

'I guess these guys aren't so hopeless after all' Tengan thinks to himself as he joins the group.

"Alright if the party is over I think we should be heading out, I want to get to Pewter City and defeat the gym leader there" Seijou states as he picks his bag up.

The other three trainers do the same. Coal calls his Trapinch back into its pokeball.

"Good job Trapinch" Coal says as he smiles at his pokeball.

Tengan, Coal, Seijou and Kuji then continue their walk through the Viridian Forest not knowing what adventures await them.


	7. Is it hot in here, or is it just me

**Chapter 7: Is it hot in here, or is it just me**

It was running late, when Tengan told Kuji, Seijou, and Coal; they should get so sleep. They agreed and started to set up their tents. Suddenly there is a loud noise, Kuji said he and pikachu would check out what made that noise. No one had a problem with that, so Kuji and pikachu went off the found the source of the sound.

"Man, where did that noise come from. Do you know Pikachu?" Kuji asked his yellow sidekick

"Chaaa" Pikachu replied as shook his head.

Suddenly a large group of pokemon walked passed Kuji and Pikachu. In a shock, kuji took out his PokeDex and scanned the crowd of pokemon

"_Charizard, the Flame Pokemon: Its spits fire so hot enough to melt boulders. It may cause forest fires by blowing flames. _

"_Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon: When its swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high level._

"_Charmander, the Flame Pokemon: Its has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is to spout from the tip of its tail."_

"Wow that crazy, the entire evolution set of pokemon living together, now that's cool." Kuji said and it appeared that pikachu agreed with him. Suddenly a charmander flew past Kuji and Pikachu. And a Charmeleon ran after the Charmander and continue to attack him. Then several other Charmeleon followed soon after.

"This is way messed up, I have to help that little guy out. Go pikachu and Heracross" Kuji said "Pikachu use thundershock, and Heracross, you use aerial ace."

Pikachu and Heracross teamed up on rogue Charmeleon, and defeated the Charmeleon

Kuji walked over to the charmander to see if its ok, it opened his eyes and grabbed Kuji leg as if he was scared for his life. It appeared that it's been fighting for his life, Charmander tried talking to the oldest looking Charizard, but it wouldn't listen and he left with the rest leaving little Charmander behind.

Kuji looked at Charmander and smiled

"Since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you came with me, pikachu and Heracross." Kuji said as he put his hand out to charmander. Charmander nodded and agree, so kuji reached into his pocket and grabbed a pokeball and placed Charmander inside the ball. Kuji walked back to the rest of the group and showed the group his newest pokemon and told his tale.

"Wow, that's very weird." Seijou said

"Poor Charmander, but at least you were there to help him out." Coal said

"True" Tengan replied.

"I know, so you guys do what you want I'm tired." Kuji said as Pikachu hopped into his tent.

THE NEXT MORNING

Coal and the others are up early to finally leave the Viridian forest. They reached the edge of the forest, but just then a Cacnea walked up to us and steal Coal's bag and ran back into the forest.

"What was that?!" Kuji asked

"I think it was a Cacnea." Coal said

"A what?… let me check the pokedex." Seijou said

"_Cacnea, the cactus pokemon: It prefers harsh environments, such as deserts. It can survive for 30 days on water stored in its body." _The PokeDex stated

"Since when would a desert pokemon, would live in a forest." Kuji said

" Well, it could have abandoned by a trainer and now lives in the forest." Tengan replied

"I really don't care. It took my stuff, and I'm getting it back." Coal said as he ran after the robbing pokemon.

"Maybe we should follow after Coal." Seijou said

"Yea, Seijou is right we should follow him." Kuji replied

"Alright, go Venonat!" said Tengan said

Tengan threw his pokeball, and Venonat was released. With Venonat's tracking ability, the three remain trainers chase after Coal and Cacnea.

MEANWHILE

"Stop you little theft!" Coal yelled as he grabbed one of his pokeballs. He threw the pokeball containing Trapinch, in front of Cacnea. Trapinch jumped and grabbed onto Cacnea and forced it to the ground.

"Good job Trapinch; now grab my stuff, so we meet up with the guys." Coal said

Just as Trapinch reached for the bag, Cacnea smacked him away from it. Coal ran over to Trapinch to see if he was ok. Enrage by the sight of a trainer, Cacnea charged after Coal.

"I guess Tengan was right, she was abandoned, well that sucks, but it's my stuff and my pokemon and I'll have to stop this loose cannon." Coal as he had Trapinch attack Cacnea.

"Trapinch use Faint Attack." Coal yelled

Trapinch vanished and reappeared behind Cacnea, but Cacnea dodged and used tackle attack."

"Dodge and use Sand Tomb." Coal said

Cacnea dodged and launched leech seed, and it attached itself to Trapinch.

"Trapinch, try and remove the seeds." Coal said

Trapinch started to shake, but he couldn't remove the seeds. Then its started to drain Trapinch of its energy. Cacnea started to laugh at Coal and Trapinch, and turned around at them as to mock them.

"Ok Trapinch we have to end this quickly, use bite" Coal said

Trapinch stood up and ran up to Cacnea and snap down on Cacnea arm. Cacnea started to swing her arms wildly to remove the stubborn Trapinch, but it didn't work.

"Now Trapinch wrap this up with sand tomb." Coal said

Suddenly Cacnea is trapped inside the quicksand, and Coal walked over to his bag.

"Sorry to rough you up, but I had to get my stuff back." Coal said as he brought Trapinch inside his pokeball. He turned around and started to walk away, but he started to feel bad and walked back to the trapped Cacnea.

"Hey pal, lets make a deal, if you promise to behave, I'll take you with me." Coal said

Cacnea looked at him, angrily, but she agreed to the promise.

"Good, now let's you out of that quicksand." said Coal

Coal reached in and grabbed Cacnea and picked her out of the sand. Coal grabbed an pokeball and place Cacnea inside of the ball. Coal started to walk back the campsite, when slam into Seijou.

"Ow…..Oh hey guys" Coal said

"Yo, what happened to that crazy Cacnea?" Kuji asked

"Well, why don't you ask my new pokemon." Coal said as he grabbed a pokeball and release Cacnea

Cacnea stood the smiling and started to do a little dance

"Wow, She looks a lot happier than she did before." Tengan said

"Well that's because I'm her new trainer." Coal said

"And that's a good thing." Kuji said jokingly

"Very Funny, butt munch" Said Coal

"Less talking, and more walking, we have to get to pewter city." Seijou said

The team for what it felt as miles, until they reached a road. They looked up and read the sign.

"_WELCOME TO PEWTER CITY" _

"We finally made it." Coal said

"It's about time, I've been more tired in my life." Kuji replied

"Now we can get our first badges." Tengan said

"Sweet" Seijou said

The team of young trainers walked into the gates of the city, ready to face their first challenge as pokemon trainers; The Pewter city gym and the gym leader inside.


	8. Strangers to Pewter City

**Chapter 8: Strangers to Pewter City**

Our young trainers walked into the city. They walked on a path covered in grey and brown pebbles which was covered in dirt and some grass. The sun was beating down from the sky as the trainers walked with anticipation for what would be their first gym battle ever.

"Guys we're in Pewter City …you know what that means?" Seijou said with a smile of naivety on his face.

"Oh please tell us." Kuji said with sarcasm in his voice, while Pikachu sat on his head.

"Shut up! I'm just really happy to be on the road to becoming a pokémon master." Seijou said.

"We all are happy Seijou, but don't get too eager; this isn't a walk in the park." Tengan said as he looked at the map.

Coal looked around with a smile on his face and then looked towards the trainers.

"Come over here." Coal said as he ran towards a large sign with a picture of a space shuttle on it reading: PEWTER CITY MUSEUM; 10 miles that way .

The other trainers looked at the sign; then looked at Coal; then back towards the sign and saw that it said: 10 MILES.

"OH, THE HELL I'M WALKING ANOTHER TEN MILES!!" screamed Kuji and Tengan as Pikachu fell off of Kuji's head.

"Hey I have no problem walking…" Seijou said. "…it should be fun."

"You do know most of this whole becoming a pokémon master thing is walking right." Coal said as he looked at them with a glare.

"He is right you know." Tengan said with his head down.

"Yea I guess we're going to the museum." Kuji said.

"Then let's go." Coal said as he led the way towards the museum.

The sun was starting to set as the trainers walked into the main part of the city. The skies grew dark as the trainers continued into the center of town.

"We have to find a place to stay for the night." Tengan said as it started to rain.

"We better find a place like right now." Kuji said as Pikachu ran under Kuji's hat.

"We can stay at the Pokémon center tonight." Seijou said as they ran through the streets.

Each of their steps would splash more and more water up. The rain started to get heavier and heavier as thunder roared. The trainers ran and ran until they arrived at the Pokémon Center. The trainers stood there as a large Chansey walked to the door and took the bags of the trainers. The trainers walked into the Center and sat in the lobby as they looked around to see it filled with pokémon trainers. They all looked sad or upset as they sat.

"What could have happened here?" Kuji asked as he looked at the sad trainers.

"Trainers lose battles and feel sad after. That is what it looks like." Tengan said as he walked up to Nurse Joy and placed his Pokéballs on the desk.

"It's not that easy." Nurse Joy said as she took Tengan's pokémon from him.

"What do you mean?" Coal asked.

"Yea come on, what could be going on here?" Seijou asked.

"Well it all started a couple of days ago. A group of people in blue and black uniforms came and started to fight our trainers. They took their money and pokémon. There are even cases coming in from some trainers that they have even tortured trainers into giving them pokémon. We have the Police all over the place and there is even word that some of the pokémon special ops would be coming down." Nurse Joy said.

"People torturing Pokémon and trainers?" Coal said finding that information hard to believe.

"Yea they are." A woman said who walked into the Pokémon Center dripping wet and with a Growlithe at her side.

"Officer Jenny, it's nice to see you." Nurse Joy said.

"Well I came down to interview some of the trainers that are here." Officer Jenny said as she went and sat next to a young girl crying into her hands.

The trainers sat and listened to the young girl talk about a team of two trainers, one was male and one was female.

"Their names were Belle and Raphael. Each one of them had a pokémon with them. The guy had a Poliwrath and the girl had a Rapidash." The girl said while crying into her hands.

Then from the lobby a voice screamed out,

"Those were the same ones that attacked me."

"Yea the same over here..." A second voice screamed.

"They attacked me also." a third voice said.

All of a sudden the whole lobby was up in a roar about the ones who had attacked them.

"Just two trainers!?!?" Kuji said as he jumped from his seat.

"You have to be kidding me" Tengan said as he looked at Officer Jenny.

"Just two? How can they do things like that?" Coal asked.

"I can't believe it." Seijou said.

"That's not all. They say they are from a group called Team Cosmos. They kept saying that they want to be the last of the best." The young girl said.

As the Tengan, Coal, Seijou and Kuji stood there in shock at what they just heard, the rain started to fall heavier and heavier. A large bolt of lighting struck the pokémon center, blowing out the power. As the lights went out, a large group of Magnemite flew in and started to short out the generator.

"Where are these Magnemite coming from?" One of the trainers shouted.

Kuji then ran towards the window to see the Magnemite were coming from the Pewter City museum.

"I guess that is where we are going." Kuji said as he and Pikachu jumped out of the window and started to head towards the museum.

"What is he doing?" Coal and Seijou screamed.

"I guess we follow him." Tengan said as he ran out of the Center

"And they were the ones that didn't want to go to the museum." Coal said as he followed them out.

"Guys wait…" Seijou said as he looked very hesitant to move.

"Look, hold on to this pokémon, he will be able to help you in the museum." Officer Jenny said as she gave Seijou the Pokéball with Growlithe in it.

Seijou then ran out of the building thanking officer Jenny as he ran out of the building. Seijou finally caught up with the other trainers as they stood outside of the museum.

"What took you so long?" Kuji said

"Well I had to… never mind." Seijou said as he walked into the building with the other trainers.

The trainers looked as the Magnemite fly from the basement of the museum.

"Go Growlithe and Eevee!" Seijou said as he threw the Pokéballs releasing the pokémon.

"Where did you get the Growlithe from?" Coal asked as he released Trapinch from his Pokéball. "Now Dig!"

Trapinch started to dig under the museum as Kuji's Pikachu released a Thundershock that knocked some of the Magnemite out of the sky.

"Look guys, head down to the basement and take out the rest." Kuji said as his Pikachu continued to attack some of the Magnemite.

The trainers jumped into the hole that Trapinch had dug for the group. As the remaining trainers walked out of the hole, they saw two trainers standing with a fossil in their hands.

"HAHAHA, the beginning of the end of this pokémon world." The male in the blue uniform said.

"Yes it is; master will be proud." The female in a blue uniform said.

"Well what ever you had planned is ending here." Tengan said as he called out his Abra. "Abra use Hidden Power"

"Go Cacnea" Coal said as he called out his pokémon. "Pin Missile"

Abra released charged orbs of energy while Cacnea raised his arms and fired a group of needles from his arms having both attacks knocking the Magnemite from the sky. The trainers in the blue uniforms started to look at the sky as the pokémon fell all around them causing them to drop the fossil from their hands.

"I'll get it." Coal said as he ran and caught the fossil as it fell.

As the fossil landed in Coal's hands, Seijou looked at the trainers and then at his pokémon.

"Now surrender." Seijou said.

"You must not know who you are messing with." The male said "My name is Raphael."

The trainers looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Go Poliwrath" Raphael said.

"And my name is Belle, Go Rapidash!" Belle said.

"We will stop you right here" Tengan said as he called out Slowpoke. "Slowpoke, Water Gun; Abra Hidden Power once more."

"Growlithe, use bite and Eevee secret power." Seijou said.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile" Coal said.

The two trainers looked at the insignificant annoyances with a smile on their faces as Poliwrath fired a powerful Bubble Beam from his chest that pushed back some of the fire power.

"You guys think you can win." Raphael said.

"Yes they can." A voice said.

"Oh, now it's the Pokémon Special Ops?" Belle said surprised.

"Yes it is. I'm Ryo and now Porygon, PSYBEAM" Ryo said.

Porygon let out a blast of beam of psychic energy that pushed the blast fired from the other trainers towards the two trainers.

"We have to get out of here, go Abra, teleport" Belle said as she called out her Abra and teleported themselves away from the scene.

The blast exploded knocking the trainers to the floor. As the dust cleared, the trainers looked at each other and tried to figure out who that person was and what had just happened.

"What happened…" Kuji said as he and Pikachu came from the hole created by Trapinch. "…all of a sudden the Magnemite flew away from the town."

"Well the attack that just happened here may have been the reason." Tengan said as he called back his pokémon.

"Yea everything is ok now." Coal said as he looked at the fossil in his hand.

"That was intense." Seijou said as he had a large grin on his face.

After a few minutes Officer Jenny walked into the museum towards the trainers.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Officer Jenny screamed as she saw the destruction at the museum.

"Well we took care of those so called trainers." Seijou said with a smile on his face.

"You mean that you guys….wow." Officer Jenny said.

"Yea we did, you seem surprised." Tengan said.

"Yea I am." Jenny said as she looked at all four trainers.

"Well…we had help from this kid." Kuji said as he pointed behind him.

"What kid?" Officer Jenney asked confused.

Kuji, Coal, Tengan, and Seijou turned around to see nobody there.

"Whe…where did he go?" Kuji asked.

The four trainers looked at each other confused.

"That doesn't matter now…what matters is that you saved the museum" Officer Jenny said as she congratulated the group.

Out of the corner of his eye, Coal looked and saw that a man walked into the museum.

"Well son it's nice to see you" The man said.

Coal turned around to see that the man was his Dad.

"DAD!" Coal yelled

"I came to see what damage was done to the museum and see what I could salvage from the damage." Coal's dad said.

"Well they did cause the damage to the museum, but they did stop a group of high threat Pokémon trainers." Officer Jenny explained.

"Well that is good, I also came down here to see if Coal had a chance to make it to Pewter City." Coal's dad said.

"Well we did dad, what is up?" Coal said.

"Well I have a gift for you after you leave the town." Coal's dad said.

"Why can't I get it now?" Coal asked.

"Well have you beaten Brock yet?" Coal's dad asked.

"No, but…." Coal said.

"Well not until then." Coal's dad said. "And Officer Jenny, I want you to send me all the damaged artifacts to my lab; the ones that aren't evidence."

Coal's dad walked out of the museum. After Coal's dad left, the trainers turned to Officer Jenny and handed her the fossil that Coal was holding on to.

"Thanks Coal for saving that fossil." Officer Jenny said.

"Oh and here, this is also yours." Seijou said as he went to hand Jenny the Pokéball with Growlithe in it.

"You're just beginning your journey right?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yea" Seijou replied with confusion on his face.

"Well hold on to Growlithe, he can gain more from traveling than staying in Pewter city all the time." Officer Jenny said.

"Are you serious!?" Seijou asked in shock.

"Yea, take good care of him." Officer Jenny said. "Now head on back to the Pokémon center and get some rest for the night, you guys. If you are trainers you must have come here to fight Brock. You're going to need your rest."

The trainers then left and walked towards the Pokémon center.

"Hey we were there to, and what do we get? Nothing." Tengan said.

"She must like me better." Seijou said as he started to run to the center.

"Hey get back here." Kuji said as he and Tengan ran after Seijou.

"This was a long day." Coal said as he walked behind the group.

After a long day our heroes return to the Pokémon center for some much needed sleep. What is going to happen next as they go to their long awaited battle with the Pewter Gym Leader Brock?


	9. Broken Dreams: Pewter City Gym Part 1

**Chapter 9: Broken Dreams: Pewter City Gym Prt 1**

The sun rose from the mountains behind Pewter City. We join our heroes at the Pewter Pokémon center.

"Wake up everybody!!" a voice yells.

Coal, Tengan, Kuji and Pikachu quickly open their eyes and sit up startled from the yells. The three trainers look to see Seijou standing there already dressed with a smile from ear to ear.

"Seijou…what are you doing?" Coal softly asks as he wipes the cold from his eyes.

"Getting you sleepy heads up already, you guys know what today is don't ya?" Seijou replies.

"Is it the day we kill you, dude its 5 IN THE MORNING!!" Kuji screams as he gets out of bed and heads towards Seijou.

"PIKA PIKA!!" Pikachu barks

"Our first gym battle" Tengan says as he closes his eyes and stretches.

Tengan's comment stops Kuji mid way to Seijou.

"Oh shit you're right, our gym battle" Kuji says as he becomes as excited as Seijou.

"Yup, come on guys let's get some last minute training done before the battle" Seijou suggests as he leaves the room the team was sleeping in.

"Right behind you" Kuji says as he and his pokémon run after Seijou out the room.

"Pfff I don't need any last minute training" Tengan says as he lies back down under his covers "When I get through with him the gym leader won't know what hit him"

"I hope that isn't your real attitude towards this" Coal states as he digs through his bag "He is the gym leader for a reason; he must be an awesome pokémon trainer"

Coal finds what he was looking for then gets out of bed and heads towards the door. Tengan just lies there with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm hitting the shower, see ya later Tengan"

"Whatever" Tengan says under his breathe as he turns on his side and goes back to sleep.

A few minutes pass and Coal finishes his shower. He gets dressed and heads towards the back door of the center. As he exits he sees Kuji and Seijou having a practice battle.

"Charmander, Ember" Kuji orders

"Growlithe, Ember" Seijou orders

The two fire pokémon emit fire from there mouths. The streams of fire collide resulting in an explosion that pushes the two pokémon backwards.

"Nice moves" Coal applauds

Kuji and Seijou look over to see their friend leaning against the wall watching the battle.

"Thanks" Kuji and Seijou say at the same time.

"Oh Coal can I ask you something?" Kuji asks.

Coal looks at Kuji with an unsure look.

"Ok?"

"Well, since this is your hometown, maybe you can tell us something about the gym leader"

"Yea, anything" Seijou adds.

Coal puts his hand to his chin and thinks. Kuji and Seijou look at Coal expectantly waiting for a response. Just as Coal opens his mouth to speak the back door opens revealing Nurse Joy.

"Coal, you have a phone call" She says with a smile.

Coal nods his head then turns to his friends.

"Maybe later guys" Coal replies as he enters the center and closes the door behind him.

"Dammit, I was hoping he would give us some good hints" Kuji says as he stomps the ground in disappointment.

Kuji's Pikachu snaps its fingers with the same feelings as its trainer.

"Oh well what can you do, let's get back to battling" Seijou says as he is pumped to go another round.

"Yes, lets"

The two trainers face each other and prepare to give orders to their pokemon.

Inside the center…

Coal walks over to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

The screen turns on and to Coal's surprise his dad appears.

Outside….

"Dodge" Kuji orders as Heracross avoids a tackle attack from Seijou's Eevee.

The two trainers are really into the fight when the back door opens again. They both turn to see Tengan. Confused looks come over Seijou's and Kuji's faces as they see Tengan just standing there.

"Can we help you Tengan?" Seijou asks sarcastically

"Uhh…no" Tengan replies embarrassed "can't someone just watch a pokemon battle without being questioned?"

"Ohhhh I get it" Kuji says as he chuckles "You want to join us don't cha Tengan?"

Tengan's face turns red

"What?! You guys are crazy" Tengan says as he turns his head away from the two.

"Fine, have it your way" Seijou says as he and Kuji return to their battle.

The urge to join them builds up inside Tengan as he continues to watch.

"OK OK you win, I'll join you guys" Tengan says upset that he caved in.

Seijou and Kuji's faces have a mischievous smile on them.

"Let's go Venonat!!"

Tengan releases his pokeball from his belt as the bug pokemon appears. The three trainers stare each other down as Heracross, Evee, and Venonat do the same waiting for orders. The three take a deep breath about to release commands when a voice yells out.

"Hey you guys!!"

The three stop in their tracks as they turn to see Nurse Joy waving towards them.

"Why are there so many interruptions today?" Kuji asks getting frustrated.

"I have a message from Coal" Nurse Joy begins to announce.

Kuji, Seijou and Tengan look at each other confused then run toward the nurse.

"What happened?" Seijou asks.  
"Coal asked me to tell you guys that he had to go somewhere very important and he would return later" Nurse Joy says.

"How much later?" Kuji asks

"He didn't say"

"That kid better be back for the gym match" Seijou says as he becomes angry.

"And if he doesn't we'll just have to defeat the gym leader all by ourselves" Tengan adds confident.

"I guess" Kuji and Seijou say in unison in a down voice

"Come on let's continue to train"  
"Oh now he wants to train" Seijou says winking his eye causing Kuji to laugh

"No, now I want you to shut the hell up!!" Tengan yells as Seijou and Kuji continue to laugh.

'How did I end up with these two again?'

A Few Hours Later…

"Thanks for healing our pokemon Nurse Joy" Seijou thanks as he smiles

"It's not a problem you guys, now good luck on your gym match" Nurse Joy replies.

The three trainers wave farewell to Nurse Joy and head down the road to the gym. Seijou, Kuji and Tengan walk for about half an hour not saying a word to each other. They each have butterflies in their stomachs because today they hope to be one step closer to becoming pokemon masters.

"PEWTER CITY GYM" the letters on the face of the building read.

The three looked up to see the letters carved deep into the boulders that make up the gym. Neither one of them took another step; they all just stood there looking at the entrance.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Tengan says turning to Kuji on his left and Seijou on his right.

"Well I don't see you moving Tengan" Kuji retorts.

Seijou doesn't respond to Tengan's remark; instead he takes a step towards the entrance causing the other two trainers to watch him attentively. Seijou continues towards the door until his hand finally reaches the handle. Kuji and Tengan look at each other then run to Seijou.

"You guys ready?" Seijou asks trying to hold back his quivers.

Kuji and Tengan grab the handle with Seijou and slowly turn the knob opening the door. The door creaks open revealing the contents of the Pewter gym. As the three look inside their eyes simultaneously widen in shock as they see a familiar face.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"COAL!!" the three yell out at once.

Tengan, Kuji, and Seijou run toward their friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kuji asks annoyed.

"Sorry guys, but I had to do something important. Didn't Joy give you my message?" Coal replies.

"That's not the point" Seijou says "We were about to face the gym leader down a man"

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?"

Coal smiles trying to relieve some of the pressure off of them. Tengan walks past Coal and continues down the hall. The three look at him until he stops.

"Well if you guys haven't forgotten, we have a gym match to win" Tengan informs

"That's right we should go on ahead" Coal adds as he, Kuji and Seijou walk alongside Tengan towards the battle arena.

'I don't know why he's acting all cool now' Kuji thinks to himself as he glares at Tengan

'Just a minute ago he was just as nervous as we were.'

The four trainers walk through the corridor and enter the gym arena. They stand there observing the layout. The stage floor is made of gravel and there are rocks of all shapes and sizes scattered across the fight area.

"Welcome challengers"

The team of trainers quickly turns their heads to see a tanned man with spiky black hair and black slits for eyes.

"Are you talking to us?" Seijou asks.

"Of course dummy what other challengers would he be talking to?" Kuji says jabbing Seijou in the arm.

"Well I was just wondering since you really can't tell who he's looking at" Seijou adds with a smile

Coal, Tengan and Kuji slap their foreheads in embarrassment.

"Well well, we have a joker among us" the man says as he walks up to the group "The name's Brock and I'm the Pewter City gym leader"

Seijou's face becomes gray as he looks up at the gym leader wishing he didn't say that.

"Shall we begin?"

The four trainers nod their heads as Brock begins to walk to his side of the battle field.

"If that's the case then my judge for this contest will explain the rules" Brock says as he points to the back door where a person is standing.

Seijou, Coal, Tengan and Kuji look over to this new mysterious person waiting to see their identity.

"Ok guys the rules are simple" the judge says as they walk into the light revealing a male closely resembling Brock just a little younger. "This will be a best of 5 pokemon battle, each trainer on the challenging side will use only one pokemon and neither side can switch out their pokemon"

"Ok, first question who are you? And second what if it's 2-2 after 4 rounds, which one of us gets to go twice?" Kuji asks.

"This is my younger brother Forest, and IF you get that far, then we'll show you what happens." Brock answers with a confident smirk.

"Now challengers please go to your side of the field, so we can begin" Forest announces.

After a few seconds both sides are ready to battle. Forest turns to each corner then raises his arm signaling the start of our heroes' first gym battle.

"All right boys, I'll make sure your pokemon journey goes off to a rocky start GO GEODUDE!!" Brock yells as he throws his pokeball.

The pokeball opens with a flash of light revealing a rock with arms and a face.

"Geodude!!" the pokemon yells as it flexes its arms.

"A Geodude?" Seijou says as he pulls out his pokedex.

"_Geodude the rock pokemon, Geodude are impossible to distinguish from rocks. It slams against others in contests of hardness_"

"A rock type!! I guess that answers the question of what pokemon the gym leader uses" Kuji exclaims as he becomes excited.

"So which one of you is going first?" Brock asks as he and Geodude cross their arms simultaneously.

"I will I will!!" Kuji yells as he and Pikachu jump in front of their friends.

"Whoa calm down man" Seijou says

"Yea, just think about your pokemon and decide which is best suited to face a rock type" Coal instructs.

Kuji nods as he turns to the gym leader and his pokemon. He closes his eyes and is now in deep thought.

"I bet he chooses to use Pikachu" Tengen snaps maliciously.

Coal and Seijou whip their heads in Tengen's direction with angry eyes.

"What? What did I say?"

"Ha you think I'm stupid?" Kuji says as he suddenly opens his eyes and reaches for a pokeball.

"Don't answer that" Seijou quickly retorts just as Tengen was opening his mouth to answer.

"Go Charmander!!"

Kuji's pokeball flies through the air until it lands a few feet in front of Geodude. As it hits the ground it opens releasing the Fire pokemon.

"Charmander huh? This should be interesting" Brock says as he gets ready for the battle.

Forest looks at both combatants then raises his arm. "BEGIN!!"

"Alright let's show them what we're made of, Charmander ember!!"

Charmander tightens its body then opens its mouth releasing a stream of fire from its mouth. The ember blazes down the stage toward Geodude who doesn't seem worried.

"Defense Curl" Brock orders with a smirk.

Geodude curls up into a ball as the flamethrower engulfs it.

"It's a direct hit!!" Seijou says excited.

After a few seconds Charmander releases the move. Everyone in the gym looks on to see what happened to the rock pokemon.

"Rise Geodude"

"GEODUDE!!" the rock pokemon yells as it raises its arms.

"What the?!" Kuji says as he notices Geodude doesn't have a scratch on it "What's the deal I hit your pokemon dead on, why isn't it hurt at all?"

"Hmm, well I'll give you some advice for your journey. Pokemon type match-ups are very important. Some of the battles are decided before it even begins." Brock explains "Rock pokemon are not hurt by fire attacks, along with defense curls stat boost I can't take damage from such a weak flame."

Kuji clenches his teeth hard as he can't believe what he just witnessed.

'Coming into this battle I knew Kuji would have the hardest time between all of us' Coal thinks to himself as he assesses the situation 'The only pokemon he has are Pikachu, Heracross and Charmander which all have a weakness to Rock and Ground pokemon which Brock happens to have mastered training.'

A smirk quickly appears on Kuji's face which takes his friends and Brock by surprise.

"So what, a battle is not decided by type alone" Kuji begins to exclaim as he becomes confident again "I'll admit I don't much about this type match up thing, but what I do know is that Rock pokemon are notoriously slow, so I'll beat you with my Charmander's speed"

"Charmander Char!!" Charmander yells as it feeds off its trainer's confidence.

"Then let's restart the match" Brock states.

"Ok Charmander charge Geodude"

Charmander begins to run towards its opponent.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'll stop it right now Geodude Tackle"

Geodude suddenly flies through the air toward the charging Charmander. The two pokemon seem destined to collide as they drew closer and closer with neither one backing down.

"Quick Charmander dodge!!"

Charmander plants its right foot and leaps to the side avoiding the tackle attack. Geodude's tackle continues in a straight line as its back is now turned to Charmander.

"Now Ember while it's back is turned"

Charmander quickly breathes in then shoots its flame.

"He got him!!" Seijou cheers

"He got him?" Tengen says surprised

The flames draw closer and closer to the rock pokemon. Kuji pumps his fist thinking he's going to land a hit.

"Geodude, Rock Polish" Brock orders with a smirk

Geodude hearing the command spins like a top to the confusion of the other trainers. All of a sudden Geodude stops spinning and slaps the ground causing it to vault the fire attack.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kuji yells as a shocked look comes over both Charmander and his face.

"Quick, someone tell me how a rock pokemon became able to dodge like that?" Seijou asks in awe.

"Rock Polish, it's a move specifically for rock pokemon. It doubles their speed in an instant." Coal explains impressed with the move.

"Are you kidding me?" Kuji says becoming annoyed.

"I guess your whole speed theory just went out the window" Brock adds taunting.

"We'll see about that, Charmander Scratch attack"

Charmander extends its claws and dashes toward Geodude who is just floating there.

"Huh, Geodude dodge then Rock Blast"

Geodude, with its new speed easily escapes the attack and simultaneously punches its fists into the ground. Surprise comes over Charmander's face as it just goes flailing forward as its attack misses. The rock pokemon dislodges its fists from the earth as large rocks are revealed surrounding Geodude's already rocky arms. Charmander turns its head toward its opponent as it falls forward.

"GEEEEOOOOODUDE!!" Geodude shouts as it begins a barrage of punches.

The fire lizard takes blow by blow as debris from the rocks on Geodude's arms begin to fly off from the immense damage being dealt. Kuji just stands there trembling not knowing what to do.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to try and salvage this battle?" Tengan coldly states.

Kuji turns to his comrade then to his pokemon as he is trying to think of a way to get it out of this predicament.

"Char!!" Charmander yelps as a punch from Geodude sends it flying on its back.

"Charmander!!" Kuji yells out

"If you don't give up now" Brock interrupts catching Kuji's attention "I can't be held responsible for what happens to your pokemon"

Kuji listens to what the gym leader says but doesn't respond. He just closes his eyes.

"Fine" Brock says as he sighs "Have it your way. Geodude finish this!!"

Geodude leaps in the air over Charmander's body which is lying on its back. It then descends with its rock-soaked fist out in front of its body as it gets ready for the final blow.

"Kuji?" Seijou says waiting for his friend to make a move.

Geodude flies down like a missile as it gets closer and closer.

"KUJI!!" Tengan, Seijou and Coal yell in unison.

Kuji's eyes suddenly open as an idea finally pops into his head "Charmander Smokescreen!!"

Charmander hearing the voice of his master opens its eyes and releases a black smoke while still on its back from its mouth. The mouth hides Charmander's body inside a cloud of black and blinds Geodude for a split second. Geodude continues its descent into the cloud and out of visible sight. The only thing heard is a crash.

"Geodude!!" Brock yells out concerned.

Nothing is heard but inside the cloud Geodude has it's fist in the earth. But nothing in between to its surprise. A battered Charmander appears eye to eye with the rock pokemon as it lets out a yell signaling its trainer. Hearing it Kuji nods his head.

"Charmander, let out the strongest Ember you got!!"

Charmander's tail fire becomes more intense and stronger as it leans back and shoots forward a stream of fire in the face of Geodude point blank.

"What the-!!" Brock says as he, Forest and the rest of the trainers see a beam of fire piercing the black cloud until it stops.

Nothing is heard as the smoke clears. Forest steps closer to the arena to see the result. Everyone's eyes widen in disbelief as Charmander is kneeling on one knee breathing heavy next to a charcoaled Geodude. Forest runs over to Geodude realizing it has been defeated he raises his arm.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Charmander" Forest announces

"Yes yes I knew you can do it" Kuji yells as he runs up to his fire pokemon and gives it a hug to the chagrin of Charmander who is feeling the pain after Kuji hugs it.

'He…he did it' Tengan thinks to himself surprised.

"Good job Kuji!!" Seijou and Coal cheer.

"Return" Brock says as he brings Geodude back to its pokeball. "I must say that was unexpected, it was very entertaining. But I promise I won't lose the next round"

"Will the next trainer step forward for round 2" Forest shouts as Kuji carries Charmander off the field.

"That was amazing Kuji" Seijou exclaims patting him on the back.

"Thanks, one win down two more to go" Kuji responds as he looks at his three friends "So which one of you is going next?"

Tengan, Coal and Seijou look at one another.

"I'm waiting" Brock yells from across the field.

"If you guys don't mind I'll go next" Coal says as he looks at Tengan and Seijou.

"Ok man good luck" Seijou reassures.

"Fine whatever" Tengan replies nonchalantly.

Coal nods his head and steps up to the battle field. Brock gazes at Coal and rubs his chin.

"You look familiar, what's your name?"

"My name is Coal Kaseki."

"Kaseki…?! Wow you're Ibutsu's son? The famed historian of the Pewter City museum" Brock replies with a chuckle "Wow how time flies."

"Yea, it really does" Coal replies a little nervous but anxious to fight at the same time "To be honest ever since I was old enough to understand the world of pokemon, I always wanted to train and challenge _you_ to a gym match"

"Hmmm, so let me not keep you waiting any longer" Brock says with a smirk as he grabs another pokeball from his belt and flings it forward "Go Wooper!!"

The pokeball opens revealing a blue pokemon with little purple antennas sticking from each side of its head.

"What's that?" Seijou asks as he pulls his pokedex out and points it at the new pokemon

"_Wooper, the water fish pokemon, when the temperature cools in the evening Wooper come out of the water to search for food" _the pokedex answers

"That doesn't look like a pokemon a gym leader would have" Kuji exclaims a little confused.

'I got the perfect pokemon for this match' Coal thinks to himself confidently as he searches his belt for the right pokeball.

"Go Cacnea!!"

Coal throws the pokeball as the grass pokemon leaps from the light. It starts to hop up and down very energetically.

"Is your pokemon ok Coal?" Brock asks as he sees the animated pokemon.

"Yea its fine" Coal smiles hiding its embarrassment "Ok Cacnea calm down, we're in the middle of a gym match so get ready to fight"

Cacnea turns back to its trainer then smiles and pumps its arm.

"All right we're ready, give me everything you got Brock"

"I won't hold back, let's do this"

"Coal has this in the bag" Tengan says as he examines the two pokemon "Cacnea is a grass pokemon which is strong against the water/ground type pokemon Wooper"

"What do you mean Tengan?" Seijou asks confused.

"You'll see"

Forest looks at each combatant then raises his arm "GO!!"

"Wooper, water gun"

Wooper jumps in the air then shoots a water stream that goes straight toward Cacnea.

"Why isn't Cacnea dodging?" Kuji asks as he notices Coal just standing there not giving an order.

The water gun connects and splashes the grass pokemon with a consistent stream of water.

"It's a direct hit!!" Seijou exclaims looking attentively

Wooper ceases its water attack as Cacnea is seen standing there with a smile and no damage whatsoever.

"But…how is that possible?"

"Like I said earlier, grass types are not hurt against water attacks" Tengen snaps tired of repeating himself.

"Not bad Coal, your Cacnea has been well trained" Brock applauds "But let's see if it can stand toe to toe with a gym leader's pokemon"

Wooper quickly charges at the cactus pokemon.

"Cacnea pin missle!!" Coal yells.

"Caaaaaacccnea!!" the grass pokemon cries as the needles on its arms glow as it lifts the arms over its head then drop them in front of it. The needles suddenly shoot out as they bullet toward the charging water pokemon leaving a trail of bright light as they fly through the air.

"Dodge Wooper"

Wooper nimbly hops left and right as it dodges each missile one by one.

"Slam"

Wooper lets out a cry as it swings its blue tail at the grass pokemon. The attack connects sending Cacnea flying backwards until it is stopped by one of the boulders on the gym floor. Cacnea hits it and falls face first in the dirt.

"Wow, what a strong attack" Kuji observes.

"Come on Cacnea get up" Coal says worried as Cacnea slowly gets to its feet.

"Don't let up" Brock yells as he points to the injured Cacnea "Give it another Slam attack!!"

Wooper rushes toward it as it swings its tail preparing for the final blow.

"Cacnea get out the way!!" Coal pleads but Cacnea is too hurt from the last attack to move very fast.

"It's over!!" Seijou yells as he shields his eyes.

"Oh no it's not" Coal yells as he clenches his fists "Cacnea combine pin missle with poison sting NOW!!"

Cacnea looks up as he stretches its arms out in front of it. The glowing missles shoot from its arms as purple needles are shot from its mouth. The double attack connects with the water pokemon stopping its charge. Wooper slides across the dirt floor until it comes to a complete stop. Cacnea halts its attack as it begins to breath heavy exhausted from the battle.

'Did he do it?' Tengan asks himself as he looks at the gym leader's pokemon.

Suddenly the fallen Wooper slowly gets back on its feet.

"What?!" Seijou and Kuji say at the same time

"Huh, it's going to take more than that to finish me off" Brock gloats before noticing his pokemon is exhausted and battered. 'Guess I'm going to have to finish this off now'

"Are you ok Cacnea?" Coal asks as Cacnea takes a deep breath than smiles at its master as it catches its second wind.

Coal smile back before looks up at his opponent with serious eyes 'I guess I'm going to have to finish this quickly before Cacnea gets hurt anymore'

Brock and Coal stare at each other for a few seconds before giving orders.

"Go Cacnea!!"

"Go Wooper!!"

The two pokemon charge each other across the field.

"Jump Wooper"

Wooper jumps in the air trying to catch the duo off guard.

"Here's our chance, use leech seed"

A seed sprouts from the head of Cacnea and shoots up toward the descending Wooper.

"Yes he got him now" Seijou celebrates.

"Mud Bomb" Brock orders as he smiles.

A brown ball forms in Wooper's mouth before it releases it down toward the leech seed.

"Mud Bomb?" Coal says confused.

The two attacks collide causing the mud bomb to explode. The mud scatters all over the arena including in Cacnea's eyes.  
"Oh no, Cacnea!!" Kuji yells

Cacnea lets out a cry as it tries to wipe off the mud from its eyes.

"Calm down Cacnea" Coal says trying to relieve his pokemon.

"Finish it with Slam"

Coal and the others look up to see Wooper still in the air swinging its tail as it descends.

"Dodge it Cacnea!!"

Cacnea blindness has left it confused and afraid causing it to block out all the orders from its trainer. Wooper swings its tail down on the back of Cacnea's head planting its face in the dirt with a thud.

"Cacnea!!"

"Cacnea is unable to battle, the winner of this round goes to Brock" Forest announces as the grass pokemon lies there motionless.

Coal runs out onto the field toward Cacnea.

"Return Wooper" Brock says as the red light from the pokeball brings Wooper back in.

"Are you ok?" Coal asks as he lifts the grass pokemon who is unconscious.

"Nice battle Coal, too bad it didn't go in your favor" Brock says as he turns his back to prepare for the next round

'Shit, this guy is on a whole new level' Tengen thinks to himself as he stares at the gym leader 'He's nothing like the other trainers we have come across'

Coal walks back to where the others are with Cacnea still in its arms.

"It'll be ok Coal" Seijou reassures as Coal doesn't answer.

"Alright everyone, it's time to start the third round" Forest says catching the team of trainer's attention "Who will go next?"

Kuji, Seijou and Tengan look at each other waiting for someone to step up.

'I can't believe I lost' Coal thinks to himself as he stares at his fallen pokemon 'If I can't beat Brock, then this whole journey is useless'

"It's one of your turns now" Kuji says to Tengan and Seijou.

"I know but…but" Seijou replies nervously

"Come on guys, I don't have all day" Brock yells from the other side of the field.

"Fine, I'll go you big baby" Tengan says as he walks forward.

"Who you calling baby?!" Seijou yells angrily

"Well if the shoe fits"

"Whoa whoa calm down Seijou" Kuji says grabbing his friend to calm him down.

Tengan stops as he and Brock stare at each other from across the gym field.

"And who might you be?" Brock asks.

"My name is Tengan, from Saffron City " Tengan states with cold eyes "and I will defeat you"


	10. Blast from the Past: Pewter Gym Part 2

**Chapter 10: Blast from the Past: Pewter City Gym Battle Prt 2**

"And who might you be?" Brock asks.

"My name is Tengan, from Saffron City..." Tengan states with determined eyes "…and I will defeat you."

"Huh, confident aren't we?" Brock replies with a smirk "Let's see if your words translate on the battle field."

The two trainers stare at each other focused as Coal, Seijou and Kuji look on with anticipation. Forest looks left and right at Brock and Tengan before raising his arm to the sky.

"BEGIN!!"

"Alright let's go Abra." Tengan yells as he throws the pokeball.

The ball hits the ground causing it to open up unleashing the psychic pokemon. Abra appears on the rocky floor sitting up; nodding off like it's falling asleep.

"Abra?" Seijou says confused "Why doesn't he call on Slowpoke?"

"Yea, Slowpoke can use Water Gun." Kuji adds just as confused as Seijou is. "But he chooses a pokemon that has all of one attack?"

"I guess he doesn't trust his pokemon." Coal interjects as he calls his Cacnea back to its pokeball.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road." Brock says as he searches for his pokeball before throwing it "Go Sandshrew!!"

The pokeball flies through the air and opens when it hits the floor, releasing a white energy that forms into the ground pokemon.

"Wow a Sandshrew." Seijou says intrigued as he takes out his pokedex and points it at the new pokemon.

"_Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon, Sandshrew like to protect themselves from attackers by curling into a ball. It lives in arid regions where there is minimal rainfall."_

Sandshrew pumps its arms getting itself ready to fight.

"I'll let you have the first attack Tengan." Brock offers.

"I don't think you want that." Tengan replies arrogantly "You should go first, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Suit yourself." Brock snickers as he shrugs "Sandshrew scratch attack."

Sandshrew gets on all fours and dashes toward the psychic pokemon. It leaps in front of Abra as it extends its claws to strike.

"Teleport!!" Tengan orders.

The sleeping pokemon opens its eyes revealing red orbs. Sandshrew thrust its claws down just as Abra teleports away. With no target, the mouse pokemon's attack strikes the floor causing sand to pick up. Sandshrew looks around confused as it sees Abra gone.

"Calm down Sandshrew." Brock orders "It'll return."

"Hidden Power." Tengan says confidently

Brock quickly surveys the field trying to find Abra but to no avail when he thinks to look up. He lifts his head to see the psychic pokemon in the air above Sandshrew. Abra, hearing the command, focuses its energy to create a ring of spheres that surrounds it. When finished, Abra extends its arms downward at the ground pokemon.

"Sandshrew above you!!" Brock yells.

Sandshrew looks up just as the attack rains down on it.

"Sandshrew!!" Brock screams as Abra's move hits its target causing small dust clouds to rise.

Abra begins to descend fast when it teleports out of the sky and reappears sitting on the ground next to where the ground pokemon stood.

"I'll admit even though he's arrogant" Seijou states "Tengan knows how to handle his pokemon."

"Don't compliment him." Kuji retorts

"We might as well, he's on our team and a win here will put us on the brink of winning this match." Coal explains as he stands next to his two friends with his arms crossed.

"I guess." Kuji says "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

The dust clouds rise and disappear, revealing Sandshrew on both knees in pain.

"Hidden Power" Tengan orders intensely

Abra levitates on its feet as it extends its arms again. Orbs of energy form around the psychic pokemon.

"Sandshrew, Sand Attack!!" Brock yells

The mouse pokemon quickly opens its eyes and digs its claws in the dirt underneath it. It lifts the dirt and throws it in Abra's eyes.

"AAABBRRAAA!!" Abra yells as its vision has become impaired.

"Abra quickly, unleash your attack now!!" Tengan commands.

The psychic pokémon obeys and goes ahead with the attack. The orbs fire at Sandshrew but it leaps in the air to dodge. The orbs strike the floor creating a crater as the ground pokémon, still in the air gets ready for a counter attack.

"Scratch attack!!"

Sandshrew cocks its arm back while descending toward Abra.

"Abra Teleport!!"

Tengan's orders don't compute with the disoriented pokémon, it just tries to wipe the dirt out of its eyes. A twinkle shines from the edge of Sandshrew's sharp claws when it slashes down. The attack connects causing Abra to fly backwards when it hits the ground taking a few short hops before coming to a complete halt.

"Abra!" Tengan says as his pokémon is slow to get up. "Get up!"

"Hey, Tengan give Abra a break." Seijou pleads "This is its first gym battle."

"Why don't you stay out of my business Seijou." Tengan replies when he turns back to the rest of his group before turning back to the action. "I don't need your help."

Brock is seen shaking his head disappointed. The gym leader then points to the psychic pokemon as he gives his next command.

"Poison Sting"

Sandshrew opens its mouth and expels purple colored needles that bullet toward Abra. Tengan sees the attack coming but also sees Abra still trying to peer through the sand in its eyes.

"Abra Teleport."

Abra still doesn't listen to the commands, which gets Tengan frustrated and nervous. The poison needles come closer and closer with Abra just standing there.

"Tengan do something." Kuji yells.

Tengan clenches his fists and closes his eyes.

'Dammit, Tengan get a hold of yourself.' Tengan says to himself in his head 'Give Abra the orders and trust he can do it…trust him….Teleport.'

Suddenly the frantic psychic pokemon hears a voice and calms down before teleporting away just when the purple needles strike the ground it was standing on.

"A…Abra?" Tengan says in a low voice confused.

"Wait what just happened?" Kuji asks.

Abra reappears a few feet away from where it once stood.

'How did Abra do that without Tengan giving an order?' Coal asks himself perplexed.

"There it goes Sandshrew" Brock says "Poison Sting!!"

The mouse pokemon unleashes another attack. Tengan shakes his head to get out of his thoughts.

"Abra keep teleporting." Tengan orders with a bit more confidence.

Abra follows its trainer's orders, it teleports and reappears again and again as Sandshrew continues to fire Poison Stings.

"Get behind him!!"

Abra teleports away and appears behind the ground pokemon. Sandshrew, sensing its presence, turns around to see the psychic pokemon extend its arms.

"Hidden Power!!"

The light from the attack shines on the mouse pokemon's face as the orbs of energy strike and explode. The explosion causes debris to kick up.

"Sandshrew!!" Brock yells concerned as he tries to see through the rubble.

"Yeah! Go Tengan." Kuji screams before covering his mouth "Did I just cheer for him?"

"Yea you kinda did." Seijou answers with a laugh.

The debris lifts as the trainers see Abra standing there breathing heavy and Sandshrew standing as well but is visibly hurting.

"Huh, that's a gym leader's pokemon alright." Coal says impressed "It took that attack point blank and is still standing."

"You're Abra is strong." Brock begins to say as Tengan looks up at the gym leader "But I know this is the limit to its power isn't it?"

Tengan stays silent as he continues to stare at Brock.

"The only attack Abra learns is Teleport; that is… until they evolve."

"What is he talking about?" Kuji whispers to Seijou who just shrugs.

"So you taught it Hidden Power using a TM to compensate for not having an offensive attack. But you're going to need more than one move to defeat me."

"Hidden Power!!" Tengan yells becoming agitated.

Abra once again performs the attack and launches it.

"It's useless." Brock says nonchalantly "I'll show you what a full arsenal of attacks can do."

"Abra, teleport behind Sandshrew and then use another Hidden Power!!"

The psychic pokemon obeys the order and reappears behind the ground pokemon. It then releases another attack so that both moves will collide with Sandshrew at the same time.

"It's over!!" Tengan screams.

"Sandshrew…combine Rapid Spin and Swift."

The mouse pokemon jumps and spins itself into a brown ball and then energy stars begin to fire from the rolling pokemon. Each star intercepts an orb causing it to explode in mid-air. A few stars breach the explosions and strike Abra. The attack causes the psychic pokemon to fly backwards and fall to the floor face first.

"Abra!!" Tengan yells with concern. "Come on Abra, get up!!"

Abra pushes off the ground to get up when its arms fail causing it to lay flat. Forest runs over to where the pokemon are fighting and examines the fallen combatant.

"Abra is unable to battle." Forest announces raising his arm towards Brock "The winner is Sandshrew."

"Sandshrew!!" Sandshrew calls clapping its hands before it gets called back to its pokeball.

"Abra…." Tengan says softly as he runs over to his fallen pokemon. "Please be alright."

"Good battle." Brock compliments with a smile "Not bad for a first gym battle."

"Yea whatever." Tengan replies as he picks up his Abra, turns away from the gym leader and walks back to his group.

"Tengan you ok?" Seijou asks.

The down and out trainer just walks pass Seijou without answering which gets him upset. Just when Seijou was going to say something Coal puts a hand on his shoulder. Seijou looks at Coal who shakes his head to let it go. Tengan sits with his weakened pokémon and soon calls it back to its pokeball. He just stares at the pokeball; lost in thought.

"Are you ready for the next round?" Forest asks catching Kuji, Coal and Seijou's attention.

"Next round?" Seijou says.

"Yea man it's your turn kid." Kuji says excitedly "Show em' what you got."

"Pika Pika!!" Pikachu calls confidently.

"Uhhh well I don't know…"

"Don't worry bout it, you're just the deciding factor whether we lose or go to the tie breaker." Coal tries to reassure.

Seijou just lowers his head now even more nervous than before as he walks to the battleground.

"Uhhh Seijou?" Coal says confused and oblivious to the fact that what he said made him more nervous.

'If Coal and Tengan couldn't beat him.' Seijou thinks to himself 'What chance do I have?'

"Is the gym leader and challenger ready?" Forest asks.

"I'm ready when you are Seijou." Brocks says.

"GO Seijou!!" Kuji cheers. "Send us into overtime."

Seijou turns to his friends and smiles. 'Then again, Kuji beat him.'

"I'm ready."

"Begin!!"

Seijou quickly lifts the back part of his shirt and grabs a pokeball.

'Rock and ground pokemon are usually physical and want to take the fight to you.' Seijou contemplates 'Seeing the battles so far, my best bet is to attack from a distance.'

"Go Growlithe!!"

Seijou throws the pokeball opening it and releasing the fire dog.

"Ggrrooooowwlithe." Growlithe howls.

"Interesting…then I'll choose Diglett." Brock yells as he pulls out a pokeball and throws it.

The ball hits the ground as the energy unleashes the ground pokemon.

"Diglett!!" Diglett calls ready to battle.

"A fire pokemon?" Kuji says "Why are you biting off me Seijou?"

"Shut up Kuji!!" Seijou responds angrily "I'm not biting off of anyone and besides Growlithe is waaaay better than Charmander."

"Huhhh!! Blasphemy." Kuji says in shock.

"Uhhh guys, there's a gym battle going on" Coal says bringing the war of words to a halt.

Seijou looks Coal's way and quickly turns around coughing to play off his little tirade.

"Right." Seijou states composed "Let's do this."

"I hope you're ready Seijou, cause I'm going to come at you with everything I got." Brock informs with a smirk.

"Of course I am, but Brock…don't think thi-."

"Diglett Magnitude!!"

Seijou's eyes open from the sudden order that cuts him off. Diglett spins in the small hole it's in before finally stopping and causing a shockwave in the earth. The power lifts the ground in front of Growlithe up a little and hits it. The fire pokemon gets pushed back as it yelps in pain.

"Growlithe!!" Seijou yells out before turning to his opponent with the pokedex out already pointed at Diglett.

"_Diglett the mole pokemon, Diglett live underground and because they live in dark habitats, they are repelled by bright sunlight." _

"What the hell was that attack?" Seijou asks looking forward.

"_Magnitude, a ground shaking attack of random intensity."_ The pokedex answers suddenly which cause him to look down at his machine.

"Random?"

Seijou stares at his pokemon who composes itself. It turns around and barks at the young trainer snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Growlithe." Seijou says with a smile "Alright let's counterattack…Ember now!!"

Growlithe opens its mouth as small orange balls begin to form inside. It then spits them out towards the ground pokemon.

"He got it!!" Kuji says excitedly from the sidelines as the fire attack approached Diglett.

"Dig." Brock orders calmly.

Diglett quickly obeys the order and pulls its body underground just as the fire passes over the hole. Both Growlithe and Seijou look on confused and shocked as the ground pokemon disappears from sight.

"Where did it –." Seijou begins to say when Diglett appears underneath the dog pokemon and strikes it from the bottom.

Growlithe lets out a yelp as it is lifted from the ground and catapulted to the side.

"Growlithe!!"

"Ok Diglett keep it up." Brock says

Diglett charges its opponent as it breaks through the earth.

"Ember quickly." Seijou orders become desperate.

Growlithe lifts itself from the ground slowly and fires another ember attack. Diglett easily submerges into the ground avoiding the attack. It then pops up hitting the dog pokemon in the jaw like an uppercut. Growlithe slides backwards as it starts to fire ember after ember but the ground pokemon just continues to dodge and attack.

'What an attack. Dig acts as both a defensive and offensive attack.' Coal thinks as he analyzes the match. 'Seijou needs to figure out something or we're done for.'

'I need to think of something or we're done for.' Seijou thinks as he sees his pokemon being battered. 'I can't just run away from this prob-…that's it!!'

"Diglett finish this!!" Brock yells as he sees Growlithe becoming fatigued.

"Growlithe, dodge it and run!!"

Growlithe perks its ears up and leaps in the air. Diglett slides across the ground as it misses with its attack. Growlithe lands on the floor and begins to run away from the mole pokemon.

"Why is he running away?" Kuji asks.

"I'm…not sure." Coal responds trying to figure it out.

Tengan who was not paying attention to the battle before has finally become interested. He turns towards the action and watches intently.

"Go after it Diglett." Brock orders.

The ground pokemon pulls its head back underground and begins to chase the fire pokemon. As Growlithe continues to run, Diglett starts to pop out of the already existing holes that it created earlier in the battle. Growlithe dodges each attack one by one. As this continued on longer, Growlithe began to avoid the attacks increasingly easier each time.

'Heh I got it now.' Seijou thought to himself with a mischievous grin. "Now Growlithe, Bite attack."

Growlithe barked hearing the command as Diglett slowly popped in front of it. As it appeared the fire dog was already prepared to strike.

"Diglett use your Dig attack to duck it!!" Brock yells.

Diglett looked up to see Growlithe bite down on it inflicting major damage. The mole pokemon let out a screech of pain when it dug down again releasing itself from Growlithe's jaws. Diglett then reappeared a few feet away panting.

"I get it now." Coal begins to say becoming excited "Seijou had Growlithe run away like that to tire Diglett out. So after a few failed attacks Diglett would certainly tucker out as evidence of the slow speed of its Dig attack."

"And that's when he had Growlithe attack and why Diglett couldn't dodge in time." Kuji finishes with a fist pump as Pikachu does the same "GO SEIJOU!!"

Seijou turns to his friends and smiles while showing a thumbs' up.

"Are you ok Diglett?" Brock asks as his pokemon opens its eyes and nods. "Ok, Seijou not a bad strategy, but let's see you run away from this, Magnitude!!"

Diglett spins in its hole and slips underground once again causing a shockwave that picks up the earth. The earth actually picks up and forms into a small wave that rolls toward Growlithe.

'Oh crap this time it's stronger than the last one.' Seijou thinks as Growlithe begins to whimper 'There's no where to run so I have to stand and fight.'

"Growlithe Ember now!!"

Hearing Seijou's voice breathes confidence in the fire dog. It stops whimpering and digs its feet into the ground. It lifts its head and fires the embers from its mouth. The fire strikes the earth but it only bounces off leaving the wave unfazed. The ground rolls closer and closer till it strikes the fire pokemon. Growlithe emits a weak bark as it is rushed backwards by the unrelenting wave. The wave subsides sliding the fire pokemon across the battle floor until the momentum finally stops. Forest runs over to see the status of Growlithe when he raises his arm in the air.

"Growlithe is un-." Forest begins to say when he stops himself.

The official looks on to see Growlithe slowly getting on its feet. The fire pokemon starts to pant before looking up at the ground pokemon. Growlithe is visibly scathed by the massive attacks but somehow wants to fight.

"Growlithe…" Seijou softly says as he becomes inspired to fight on as well.

"That was a stupid move Seijou leaving your pokemon to take that hit." Tengan shouts out maliciously "What were you thinking?"

"Wait what are you saying Tengan?" Coal asks shocked by the harsh words.

"Yea, what the hell do you me-." Kuji begins to say.

"Kuji!! Coal!!" Seijou yells interrupting Kuji and grabbing everyone's attention "Don't worry 'bout him, I want to show him what true teamwork and trust can do."

Seijou's friends smile as they continue to cheer. Brock and Forest both nod their heads approving what he said.

"Whatever." Tengan says looking away disgruntled.

"Alright Growlithe let's finish this."

"Groooowlithe." Growlithe calls.

"Let the match continue." Forest announces as he drops his arm down commencing the battle.

"Growlithe let's take the fight to them run straight at Diglett!!" Seijou commands with confidence.

The fire pokemon does as it's told and speeds across the mangled field toward Diglett.

"I like your guts Seijou but you're not going to win that way." Brock exclaims "Diglett use Magnitude again."

"Diglettttt!!" Diglett calls as it spins in its hole and springs inside the ground causing another wave of earth to arise from the field.

However, this time the attack is visibly smaller. To the chagrin of Brock and the relief of Seijou.

"Go Growlithe, ride that wave." Seijou says as Growlithe leaps onto the crest of the wave. "Ember!!"

Kuji, Coal, Tengan, Forest and Brock look on in amazement as the fire pokemon rides the wave before jumping off to fire its attack. The embers project out of its mouth and strike Diglett for major damage. While firing Growlithe continues to run closer and closer increasing the intensity of the heat.

"Diglett use Dig." Brock orders.

The ground pokemon pops underground as Growlithe stops its attack and stays still in the middle of the battle field, surrounded by holes dug by Diglett. The dog pokemon looks left and right confused as to where Diglett will spring up from. All of a sudden the mole pokemon appears behind it and strikes Growlithe before disappearing underground again.

'Shit not this again.' Seijou thinks in his head trying to figure out a strategy when he gets an idea "Growlithe use Odor Sleuth!!"

Growlithe barks confirming the orders when it closes its eyes. Its nostrils move as it begins to sniff out where the ground pokemon is.

"Odor Sleuth?" Kuji asks.

"It's a move that eliminates an opponent's attempts to raise its evasiveness." Coal informs with a smirk "A smart move for this predicament."

A whiff of Diglett's scent gets caught in Growlithe's nose causing it to immediately turn to a hole on its right.

"Leer!!"

Growlithe makes a face just as Diglett pops its head out. The ground pokemon looks straight in the dog's eyes causing it to become startled.

"Now Bite attack then Ember!!"

Growlithe pounces on Diglett and bites down causing damage. It then jumps off of the mole pokemon and shoots embers at it inflicting more damage. The dog stops its assault when it lands on the floor. Everyone looks on not making a sound when Diglett finally falls unconscious.

"Diglett is unable to battle" Forest announces "The winner of this round is Growlithe."

"YES!!" Seijou yells as he jumps in the air before Growlithe runs to its master and jumps on him pushing him to the floor.

The dog pokemon licks Seijou as he laughs. Kuji and Coal run up to their comrade excited.

"You did it man!!" Kuji says

"Good job, we knew you could do it." Coal adds patting Seijou on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Seijou replies as he looks at his pokemon "But Growlite here deserves the glory."

Growlithe barks causing the three to laugh.

'Look at them…what is it about them that keeps them on this winning path?' Tengan asks himself as he stays back observing his teammates 'How did a loser like Seijou beat a gym leader that I couldn't defeat?'

Brock calls Diglett back into its pokeball before walking up to the trainers.

"Congratulations guys on making it this far." Brock starts to explain as he looks at all four trainers "But as you all alluded to earlier, we have come to the point where a tie breaker needs to happen. The score is 2-2 and we need to have a fifth battle."

"Yea, so how do we do decide this?" Kuji asks getting pumped.

"The rules state that whenever a fifth battle is to take place the trainers who previously lost will be the candidates to face me again." Brock explains.

"What?!" Kuji and Seijou yell in unison before lowering their heads in disappointment.

"So that means either me or Tengan get to battle you again." Coal states mulling what Brock said over.

"Correct, so Tengan will you come join me up here." Brock says catching the young trainer's attention and causing him to walk to where everyone has gathered.

"So now what?" Tengan asks.

Forest walks up to the three as Kuji and Seijou step away still saddened that they won't be participating in the final battle. Forest then pulls out a coin and shows it to the two trainers.

"This is an official pokemon league coin; I will flip this and let it fall to the floor. Whatever side it lands on, the trainer who has designated their side will be the one to face Brock again." Forest explains as he shows the head and tails side of the coin "Do you both understand?"

"Yes" Coal and Tengan say in unison.

"Ok choose your sides guys." Brock says.

"Heads" Tengan quickly picks.

"Then I have tails." Coal says with a shrug.

Forest nods as he flips the coin in the air. The gold coin spins in the air a few times before finally hitting the floor. It bounces back up before finally settling down on the ground. The four people look down to see the coin showing the tail of a Raichu.

"It's tails" Forest says as he looks at Coal "Coal is the winner."

"Ok Coal, let's see what you can do on the second time around." Brock says as he walks back to his side of the arena.

Forest follows his brother leaving Tengan and Coal by themselves. Kuji and Seijou walk up to them and congratulate Coal on winning.

"Alright Coal you got this." Seijou says.

"Yea, deliver us our first badge" Kuji adds as they both leave to the sideline.

Tengan quickly turns away from Coal and steps to the side and walks to where Kuji and Seijou are already standing. Coal stares back at his teammate with a stern look before setting his sights on Brock.

"The final round of the Pewter City Gym challenge will now begin, are both trainers ready?" Forest asks as Coal and Brock nod their heads at the same time. "Then begin!!"

"Ok old friend let's do this" Brock says to the pokeball he just grabbed before throwing it "Go Onix!!"

The pokeball is thrown when it opens in mid air releasing the energy keeping the pokemon confined. The energy manifests into the shape of a large pokemon. When the energy dies all that is standing there is a gray snake made of boulders.

"MRAAHHH!!" Onix roars as the four trainers look up at the giant pokemon.

"Seijou….wha….what is that?" Kuji asks fear clear in his voice.

Seijou slowly digs into his pocket and pulls out the pokedex. He points the lens toward the rock pokemon.

"_Onix the rock snake pokemon. When it travels underground, it causes rumbling and tremors. It can move at 50 miles per hour."_

"That's pretty fast for a rock type." Seijou staggers.

'How are you going to beat it Coal?' Tengan thinks as he just continues to stare at the beast.

"Onix here has been my partner for over 20 years." Brock begins to say proudly "He was my first pokemon and has won me many battles… I hope you're ready Coal because this is the ultimate test."

"Impressive Brock I'd expect nothing less from the Pewter City Gym leader." Coal replies causing Brock to smirk "But believe me, I'm ready."

"Can Coal beat him?" Kuji asks concerned.

"Yea he can, the only pokemon he has left is Trapinch." Seijou answers becoming a little more relaxed "And Trapinch is strong and has also been with Coal from the start."

'I believe Trapinch can take Onix out since it has experience fighting them.' Coal thinks to himself as he remembers the first day he met Trapinch. 'But what dad said…'

"_Coal take this."_

_Coal's father hands his son a pokeball to the surprise of Coal. _

"_What's this?" Coal asks._

"_Just a little gift from your dad…I raced back from Cinnabar Island just so you can use it in your upcoming gym battle." Coal's dad explains "I know it will help you win." _

Coal returns back from his flashback as he reaches into his vest and pulls out a pokeball.

"Go Kabuto!!" Coal yells throwing the pokeball.

Coal's three teammates, Forest and Brock look surprised by what he said. The pokeball hits the ground and bounces straight in the air opening up. The energy releases from the ball and takes the form of a shelled monster.

"What the hell is that?!" Kuji and Seijou ask shocked to see it.

'When did he get that thing?' Tengan thinks to himself.

Seijou quickly points his pokedex at the new pokemon.

"_Kabuto, the shellfish pokemon. Kabuto have been thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell." _

"300 million years ago?!" Kuji and Seijou yell again.

"Wow, your father never ceases to amaze me." Brock says happily "He's always talked about the history of pokemon… and this is one of the fabled extinct pokemon he spoke of."

"You are correct." Coal replies with a smile "It was a gift from my father to use for such an occasion as this."

"Gift?" Kuji says aloud "So that's the 'important' thing you had to go to."

Coal nods his head before staring up at the giant rock snake.

"Kick ass, Coal got a new pokemon." Kuji says excitedly.

"Yea, I'm curious to see what it can do." Seijou adds.

'So am I.' Tengan thinks becoming more intrigued with the battle.

"You ready Kabuto?" Coal asks before quickly becoming concerned when he sees his pokemon looking left and right confused. "Don't worry Kabuto buddy you're just in the middle of a gym battle."

"Uhhh what's wrong with it?" Seijou asks confused.

"Well it _has_ been dormant for millions of years." Tengan replies matter-of-factly. "It's taking in its surroundings."

"Don't worry guys Coal will be fine." Kuji reassures.

Onix lets out a giant roar that frightens the meek fossil pokemon into receding into its shell. The shell visibly shakes as Kabuto is scared.

"Maybe I spoke to soon." Kuji says as he sighs.

"Come on Kabuto, don't be afraid I'm right behind you." Coal pleads to try and build the new pokemon's confidence.

"I'm sorry Coal but I can't wait any longer." Brock says with disappointment in his voice "Onix Tackle attack."

Onix roars and stampedes toward Kabuto who remains inside its shell.

"Kabuto dodge then use Sand Attack!!" Coal orders.

The fossil pokemon doesn't respond to its trainer's commands and just shakes in fear inside its shell. The rock pokemon lowers its head and hits Kabuto with a massive tackle attack.

"Kabuto!!" Coal yells when he sees his pokemon go flying across the battlefield, ricocheting off of every rock on the way.

Finally Kabuto drops onto the floor upside down. Its claws and legs stick out as the ride has made it dizzy while hurting it at the same time. Onix turns around and gazes at its opponent stuck in a helpless position. The rock snake chuckles as Brock does the same.

"Coal!! I'm very surprised to see an extinct pokemon on your team." Brock begins to say as he crosses his arms. "However, you should have used better judgment and chosen a different pokemon. You just got Kabuto and it has no battle experience. I will do you a favor, and defeat it quick so it won't have to suffer anymore."

Brock's statement cuts through Coal like a knife causing him to tighten his fists and jaw. Suddenly Coal stops and weakens his fist while lowering his head.

"I'm disappointed… Onix finish this with another Tackle attack."

Onix, following his master's orders, sped toward the flailing Kabuto.

"Coal!!" Seijou calls out.

"Do something, you can't lose like this!!" Kuji exclaims almost running out toward his teammate.

'How can you trust something so weak?' Tengan thought to himself shaking his head.

Kabuto continued to yell trying to roll itself over on its legs as Onix began to barrel down on it.

"Kabuto!!" Coal screams stopping his pokemon's cry "You need to listen. I want you to not be afraid. I want…no I need you to trust me like I trust you. Listen to what I have to say and we'll get through this together."

Kabuto stays silent as it takes everything in. Onix continues to get closer and closer. Kabuto's eyes suddenly become stern and confident which puts a smile on Coal's face.

"Alright, now get up."

Kabuto quickly begins to rock back and forth gaining momentum. Each rock brings it closer to putting it upright. Onix roars as it is just about to strike when Kabuto's claws finally touch the ground. Quickly, Kabuto digs into the earth and pulls itself up. Onix opens its mouth before lowering its head to attack.

"Dodge!!"

Kabuto pushes off the ground and leaps to the side just as Onix bulldozes its way through. However, Kabuto wasn't fast enough and Onix's rock body clipped the fossil pokemon causing it to spin upwards. Kabuto continues to spin until it hits the ground with a thud.

"Kabuto you okay?" Coal asks concerned.

Kabuto slowly puts its legs underneath its body and lifts.

'What is this?' Tengan thinks with a shocked expression. 'Something…something has changed in Coal's pokemon.'

"I see your pokemon finally wants to fight, Coal." Brock states excitedly "Onix Tackle attack."

Onix roars and once again rushes toward Kabuto. Kabuto seeing this turns around and places its front claws on top of its shell to hide as it shakes with fear.

"Don't be scared Kabuto, turn around and fight." Coal yells as he points toward Onix "And use Mud Shot!!"

Coal's voice breeds more confidence into the fossil pokemon. Kabuto turns around and fires a mud ball at Onix's direction. The attack connects exploding on contact. Onix roars in pain as the mud trickles down its body slowing the rock snake down.

"Ok Kabuto, leap to the side and avoid the attack."

Kabuto obeys its orders and jumps to the side of Onix when it rushes through. Suddenly the rock snake's tail lifts and slams down on Kabuto forcing it into the ground.

"Kabuto!!" Coal yells.

"What an attack!!" Seijou exclaims in shock "And Brock didn't even have to call out a command for it to do it."

Onix lifts its tail revealing a small crater with Kabuto in the center. Kabuto breathes heavily as it tries to lift itself on its feet.

"Don't let it escape….Rock Tomb!!" Brock orders.

Onix slams the earth with its tail pushing five spiked pillars to rise from the ground around Kabuto. The fossil pokemon looks left and right at its prison. It looks up at the only opening when it sees Onix looking inside.

"Finish it Onix with Slam!!"

Onix raises its rock tail and thrusts it down on the rock prison with Kabuto inside.

"Kabuto Harden!!" Coal commands.

The fossil pokemon slips inside its shell just when the rock tail slams on top of it. The attack smashes all the rock pillars making up the prison into rubble. Dirt and earth rise into the air causing everyone to cover their eyes. Coal lowers his arm to peer through the dust to see if his pokemon is ok. Onix finally takes its tail out of the crater and looks on waiting for any sign of life. Forest runs over to crater to see if Kabuto could continue. When the dust clears Kabuto's shell is still intact. The shellfish pokemon slowly comes out of its shell and wobbles trying to regain its composure to fight.

"What a defense, it took a full on Slam attack." Seijou says impressed.

"But even with that defense it still took damage." Kuji adds keeping everything in perspective.

"I admire your pokemon's courage Coal." Brock compliments "But I think it's time for me to end this. Kabuto is at its limit."

"Don't tell me my pokemon's limit." Coal retorts getting fired up.

"Then show me what you got!!" Brock says intensely "Onix Slam attack!!"

The rock snake roars while lifting its tail to execute its attack. The immense tail drops as Kabuto looks up to see it.

"Aqua Jet Go!!" Coal exclaims.

All of a sudden water rushes out of the fossil pokemon's shell. The water engulfs its entire body as Kabuto slides to the side avoiding the attack. It then pushes off the ground and torpedoes toward Onix.

"What the-!?" Brock says shocked.

Kabuto jets through the air until it thrusts itself into Onix's rock body. The rock snake gets pushed backwards and falls on its back shaking the entire gym. The water surrounding Kabuto stops and the fossil pokemon drops to the ground landing on its feet.

"He did it!!" Kuji cheers.

Kuji and Seijou start to dance on the sidelines for their teammate. Tengan just stands there shocked, but happy. Suddenly the cheers are silenced when a rumbling sound is heard. The four trainers look over to see Onix rise from the ground. It roars angrily before breathing heavy, apparently injured from the last attack.

"Ggrrr do another Aqua Jet Kabuto!!" Coal commands as he points to the rock snake.

The water again engulfs Kabuto as he makes a streamline towards Onix.

"Not this time…Onix Screech attack" Brock counters.

Onix lunges back and then forward with its mouth open, releasing a massive sound wave. The sound wave intercepts Kabuto slowing it down. The scream is so loud that the four trainers cover their ears to block it out. Kabuto, still in the water, also hears it and begins to wince from the pain. This causes the water to stop rushing out and the attack to cease. The sound wave even begins to push Kabuto backwards. Noticing this, Coal starts to shout the next order.

"Kabuto hang in there….use your claws to anchor yourself."

Kabuto hears the order and thrusts its claws into the ground stopping its backward progress while Onix continues to unleash its Screech attack. Kabuto then slowly takes one claw out of the earth and jams it in the floor in front of it, taking one step at a time. Onix's eyes widen as it sees Kabuto getting closer.

"Slam Attack!!" Brock orders become nervous.

Onix still using screech, takes its tail and swipes at the fossil pokemon. The tail flies from Kabuto's right as it sees it coming. It looks over when it makes contact. As fast as the tail struck, Kabuto was missing. Coal and Brock look on confused as the fossil pokemon disappeared. Onix stopped its attacks and started to look around as well. Suddenly Coal catches a glimpse of Kabuto crawling up Onix's back and plants itself on top of its head. Onix looks up to see it when Coal gives the order.

"Kabuto Absorb attack!!"

Kabuto lets out a call and attaches its front claws onto the top of the rock snake's head. The fossil pokemon begins to glow with a green aura as Onix roars in pain.

"Onix?!" Brock says as he realizes where Kabuto is "Onix shake it loose."

The rock pokemon starts to shake its head to try and get it off. When that didn't work it began to slam its head into the earth and the nearby rocks that were still standing. Kabuto closes its eyes as it concentrates on staying on long enough to defeat Onix.

"Come on Kabuto…You're almost there." Coal says as he tries to will his pokemon to stay on.

After a few seconds Onix lets out a roar and using what's left of its strength, slams its head into the ground with such force that it knocks Kabuto off. The fossil pokemon rolls on the floor until it comes to a stop. It slowly gets to its feet and begins to pant, visibly hurt. Onix also begins to breathe heavy as it stares at Kabuto. The two pokemon, along with their trainers, stare each other down. When Onix finally succumbs to its wounds and drops on its side. Tengan, Seijou and Kuji gasp as Forrest runs over to the rock snake and lifts his arm.

"Onix is unable to battle… the round and match goes to the team of Seijou, Kuji, Tengan and Coal!!"

Kuji and Seijou jump for joy before running over to Coal hugging him. Coal's face shows a little pain as both friends squeeze him before letting him go.

"Return Onix." Brock says solemnly "You did a great job…no shame in this defeat."

The three friends laugh when they hear steps coming towards them. They look back to see Tengan there holding his hand out.

"Congratulations Coal." Tengan says showing no emotion.

Coal just looks down at the hand and then at his teammate when he quickly pulls him into the group.

"What the-?" Tengan says as he is thrust into the group as they all congratulate each other. 'Damn these guys…'

Suddenly Coal looks back and sees Kabuto standing there outside the group. He pulls himself out and kneels down next to his pokemon.

"Great job Kabuto." Coal says as he pets Kabuto. "I'm very proud."

"Hey Kabuto welcome to the team!!" Kuji yells with Pikachu right next to him causing Kabuto to retract back into its shell.

"Dammit Kuji you need to use your indoor voice sometimes." Seijou retorts as Kuji turns to him and the two begin to argue.

Coal laughs at the two before calling Kabuto back into its pokeball 'It'll get used to the group soon.'

Brock and Forest walk up to the four trainers with smirks on their faces.

"Congratulations guys, you have defeated me." Brock humbly says "And now I would like to present you four with the Stone Badge."

Forest reveals a case which he opens. The case stored four gray badges in the shape of rocks. Coal, Kuji and Seijou looked at the badges with child-like eyes and took one each. Tengan just looked down in shame and walked away.

"Wait Tengan, where are you going?" Seijou asked with concern.

"I didn't win my match; I really don't deserve that badge." Tengan said as he picked up his pack and walked to the door.

"But since the group won, we all did." Seijou said as he walked over to him. "Now stop being stupid and take your badge."

"But he is right, he didn't win." Kuji said.

"Kuji!!" Seijou and Coal yelled.

"No he's absolutely right. I am just a loser and that is all I will ever be." Tengan said as he left.

The door slammed shut as Tengan left. The three trainers looked at the situation in shock.

"We should go after him." Seijou said.

"Why, we're better off without him anyway." Kuji said. "We won our matches and aren't rude."

"But…" Seijou said.

"I think your teammate needs sometime alone to think. Losing a gym battle is never easy on a trainer especially one that shows promise." Brock says catching the trainer's attention. "And Coal…"

"Yes?" Coal turned to Brock. "I apologize for questioning your skills and judgment as a trainer…"

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad to garner the respect from a master trainer such as you." Coal replies as he gives Brock a handshake.

"And when you see your father again, tell him I said hello and that we'll get together soon."

Coal nods his head as the trainers continue to admire their newest assets.

Outside of the Pewter City Gym…

The three trainers walk out of their first gym with big smiles on each of their faces.

"So what's the next stop on our pokemon journey?" Seijou asks.

"Well, according to the map, the next gym is in Cereulean City." Coal explains "But we'll have to pass through Mt. Moon to get there."

Coal points to the mountain in the distance as the rest of the group look on.

"Then Mt. Moon it is." Kuji says as he and Pikachu begin to run ahead of the group.

"Oh not again." Seijou says as he runs after them "Wait up."

Coal sees Tengan by a tree while the other two leave them behind. Coal shakes his head before taking a step.

"Uhh Coal." Tengan begins to say stopping Coal's walk "About what I said earlier…."

Coal turns around with a stern face.

"Before you say anything Tengan." Coal replies cutting his teammate off "I don't know what you're problem is with us but you're on _our_ team. You are not alone so start acting like you're part of this team. Cause if you want to continue to act the way you are to us or your pokemon… then…then maybe it's best if you were alone."

Tengan just looks away without responding. After saying his peace, Coal walks ahead to catch up with Kuji and Seijou leaving Tengan alone as the sun begins to set.


	11. Tengan's Lesson

**Chapter 11: Tengan's Lesson **

Tengan sits beneath the tree staring at the lowering sun. His face is painted with disappointment and shame as he thinks back to the gym battle.

"Why did I go off like that?" Tengan says as the memories flood him. "I just wanted to win and prove I was just as good as my brother. But I'm not."

He pulls his backpack off of his back and opens it. He rummages around until he finds two pokeballs. He looks for his last one, but cannot find it. He grabs the two that he finds, and throws them into the air.

"Abra, Slowpoke, I failed you as a pokémon trainer." Tengan says as he releases the pokémon. "I am sorry but I am no trainer. I release you."

The pokémon look up at the trainer with confusion.

"I am not cut out for this." Tengan says as he thinks about what Coal said. "I should leave this up to my brother. He never had any problems being a trainer or making friends. Coal is right, I deserve to be alone."

He turns around and begins to run. He got a few feet away from his pokémon until a light appears in front of him. As the light fades, Abra is seen holding onto Slowpoke appear.

"Abra… Abra…" Abra says.

"Alright, return." Tengan says as he returns the two pokémon.

He walks over to the Pewter city pokémon center and is greeted by Nurse Joy.

"Hello Tengan." Nurse Joy says.

"Hi Nurse Joy" Tengan replies.

"How did the match go?" Nurse Joy asks.

"It went well for my… I…" Tengan says and sighs.

"Let me guess, you didn't do so hot." Nurse Joy says.

"No, and I just don't think I am cut out for this." Tengan says.  
"Tengan, don't let this one loss deter you from training pokémon." Nurse Joy says. "It happens to every trainer once and a while."

"I know, but I just don't know how to treat my pokémon or fri…fr…" Tengan trails.

"Friends?" Nurse Joy says.  
"Yea, I think I am just going to go back to Saffron City and do something else with my life." Tengan says.  
"But, what about your pokémon?" Nurse Joy asks.

"I was wondering if you could find them a better trainer than me." Tengan says. "I just think that I am just holding them back."

"If you think that is for the best, I will hold onto them." Nurse Joy says. "Do you want to say goodbye?"

"I…I can't." Tengan says crying.

Tengan runs out of the building and into the night. Meanwhile, Seijou, Coal, and Kuji decide to call it quits for the night on their way to Mt. Moon. The trio put up three small tents and starts on a fire.

"Go Growlithe!" Seijou announces as the dog pokémon appears. "Use ember."

The small fire hound breathes in and expels short bursts of fire on dry branches.

"That's how you start a fire." Seijou says proudly.  
"Well now that it took you so long, let's start the hot dogs." Kuji says pulling out the packages of hot dogs and other campsite food.

"Hey, do you guys think it was right for us to just leave Tengan in Pewter?" Seijou asks.

"Well yea, he's a jerk that is nothing but a loser." Kuji says. "I say we just stick together as the three of us."

"He's not a loser, he's actually pretty talented." Coal says as he releases his pokémon and feeds them. "He just needs to learn what it means to trust and work with his pokémon."

"Or maybe he just needs to get off his high horse and realize that he is not hot stuff." Kuji says as he releases his pokémon and feeds them.

"He let me capture a Rattata." Seijou says calling out his pokémon and feeding them. "I don't think he was all that bad."

"Well we are going to need him or somebody if we are going to face off against the cerulean city gym leader." Coal says. "I hear that she is pretty powerful."

"She's a girl?" Seijou asks.

"Yes Seijou, girls are allowed to be gym leaders." Kuji says. "And we don't need him, we are all pretty powerful."  
"I hate to break it to you, but we have a better chance of getting a gym badge if we have more members." Coal says. "That a way we have more diversity to battle the gym leader."

"That sounds right." Seijou says.

"Whatever, I think we can just do it ourselves." Kuji says. "So I won't hold my breath for Tengan to come back."

Suddenly the water douses the fire and figures surround the trio. In the confusion of the darkness, the three trainers were knocked out. In the viridian forest, Tengan gasps for breath as the tears flow from his eyes. He wiped them away and looked around.

'I can't believe that I did that.' Tengan thinks. 'It hurts, but it was for the best. I am no pokémon trainer.'

Tengan rests himself against a tree. When his back hits the tree, he starts to hear buzzing.

"What is that?" Tengan asks as he looks up.

He sees red eyes emerging from the trees. He gets up quickly and begins to run. The sound of buzzing increases. He runs until he trips over a tree branch, the angry buzzing gets louder and the glowing eyes get closer. Suddenly, a pokeball falls out his backpack and a small, fuzzy pokémon emerges.

"Venonat" The pokémon says.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot I caught this Venonat." Tengan says with relief. "Venonat, use Supersonic!"

Suddenly, the purple pokémon emits a high frequency pitch. The buzzing pokémon start to fly around haphazardly with no rhyme or reason. Tengan pulls out his pokedex and points it at the pokémon.

"Beedrill, the poison bug pokémon." The pokedex says. "It can take down any opponent with its powerful poison stingers. It sometimes attacks in swarms."

"Well no kidding." Tengan says.

The Beedrill soon begin launching purple barbs all over the place. Venonat begins to whimper as a few of them hit the bug pokémon. Tengan flashed back to his battle with Abra and the pain his pokémon went through.

"No!" Tengan yells as he runs over to Venonat and hugs the pokémon, blocking it from further attack.

His back burned as the poison barbs hit his back.

"Go Haunter!" A voice yelled. "Use Nightshade!"

Suddenly large bird creatures appear out of nowhere. They attack the Beedrill and cause them to fly off into the distance.

"Are you okay?" A young, dark haired boy says.

"Make… sure… Veno… is… al…alr…" Tengan struggles to say as he passes out.

"Oh crap." The kid says as he tries to approach the downed trainer.

"Veno!" The Venonat angrily says as it stands protectively in front of Tengan.

"Hey there, hold on." The trainer says. "I don't want to hurt him, I can help him."

"Veno!" The Venonat says its eyes begin to glow red.

"Haunter, help me out here." The trainer says.

"Haunter, haunt haunt haunter haunt." The haunter says.

The venonat replies in like and the two pokémon seem to have a deep discussion. Soon, the Venonat steps aside as the trainer walk over Tengan. He pulls out a small device from his pack and leans over Tengan. He holds the device over Tengan's nose and releases a spray. Tengan breathes in the aerosol in labored breaths. The trainer and two pokémon watch Tengan in anticipation. Soon enough, Tengan's breathing begins to regulate and his heart rate stabilizes. The trainer sighs in relief and sets up camp. The night goes by quickly as the morning sun pierces through some of the brush. Tengan begins to stir and slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a purple, fuzzy bug sleeping soundly in front of him.

"Where am I?" Tengan says as he sits up. "What happened?"

"Veno" The Venonat says waking.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice says.

Tengan looks over at the kid and has a flashback of that situation that happened at the museum.

"Are you Ryo?" Tengan asks as Venonat rubs against him.

"Yeah, who are you?" Ryo asks. "You look very familiar."

"My name is Tengan and I was there with the others at the Pewter City Museum." Tengan says petting the Venonat. "What are you doing back here in the forest?"

"I was training to battle Brock." Ryo says. "Also, thanks to this new group battle rule for gyms, I have to find somebody to help me battle."

"That's pretty rough." Tengan says thinking back to his battle.  
"Wait, you're a trainer right." Ryo says suddenly. "You can team up with me to take on Brock."  
"Nope sorry." Tengan says as he called back Venonat.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asks. "I saw you and those other guys fight that pair of rejects."

"I was, but I realized that I am not a good trainer." Tengan says. "I treated my pokémon pretty bad and they deserve better."

"If what you did for Venonat last night classifies you as a bad trainer, than I must be the worst trainer around." Ryo says.  
"What do you mean?" Tengan asks.

"You don't remember." Ryo says as Tengan looks at him confused. "You were attacked by a bunch of Beedrill last night. You had Venonat use supersonic and the confused Beedrill started to frenzy and targeted your Venonat. You ran in front of it and took the poison sting attack. You were in pretty bad shape and Venonat would not let me near you until Haunter convinced it."

"Wow, I remember that." Tengan says in realization. "I don't know…"  
"Just think back to time you got your first pokémon." Ryo said.

Tengan thought back two years ago when he was walking through Saffron City. He was walking pass the Gym until he heard a whimper. He curiously walked down to an alley and saw a shaking, light brown creature. The creature looked at him scared and started to glow. It looked like it was about to disappear, but instead fell to the floor. Tengan ran over to the pokémon and checked it out. The pokémon appeared to be apprehensive, but Tengan took out some food and held it out. The pokémon moved over to Tengan and began to eat. Tengan pet the pokémon and walked away. The brown creature glowed and appeared in front of Tengan. Tengan tried to walk away again and the same thing happened. Tengan picked up the pokémon and took it home with him.

"Oh well, I guess a trainer that is as weak as you would never stand a chance against Brock anyway. I guess you should go back home." Ryo says breaking Tengan out of his thoughts.

"I don't think so." Tengan says with determination. "I'll join you against Brock, but we have to make a small pit stop."

"Alright" Ryo says.

The pair cleans up the campsite and head into Pewter City. Meanwhile, Seijou, Coal and Kuji begin to stir. They open their eyes to darkness.

"What happened?" Kuji asks.

"Kuji, is that you?" Seijou asks.

"Of course it me." Kuji says as he gets up. "Now let's try and find some li-"

"Kuji are you okay?" Coal asks.  
"Yeah, I think I am chained." Kuji says.

"I am too." Coal says.  
"Wait guys, I think I am too." Seijou says. "What are we going to do?"

"I can't feel any pokeballs on my belt." Coal said. "So I think we are just going to have to wait it out."

"You won't have to wait for long." A male voice says.

Suddenly, bright lights flooded the room. The trio squints as their eyes as they try to adjust to the change in light. Once they adjust, they see a pair of familiar faces.

"Raphael and Belle." Coal says.  
"That's right." Raphael says. "You twerps ruined our plans for the museum and got us in big trouble with our boss. Now we are going to make you pay."

"What are you going to do to us?" Seijou asks.

"Well first we are going to let you watch as we torture your pokémon." Belle says and reveals a tank.

The three trapped trainers look at the tank and see all of their pokémon. Kuji and Coal, however notice that one is missing. Soon enough Seijou notices that is Growlithe is not there.

"Wher-" Seijou begins until Kuji jabs him in the ribs.

"Shhh" Kuji says quietly to Seijou.

"So who should we start with first?" Raphael asks.  
"You'll never get away with this!" Kuji says.  
"Maybe this Pikachu then." Belle says.

"Leave Pikachu alone!" Kuji yells.

"Then let's start with that." Raphael says.

The two villains move toward the tank while Kuji yells objections. Suddenly, a ringing sound is heard.

"Hello, oh yes sir." Raphael says. "Okay, we'll be there momentarily."

"Was that him?" Belle says.  
"Yes, we'll deal with you brats later." Raphael says. "Come on Belle."

The two leave villains leave the room leaving the trainers by themselves.

"That was close." Coal sighs.

"Where is my Growlithe?" Seijou says.

"Maybe it was able to get away." Coal says.  
"I hope so, because we are in some deep trouble." Kuji says.

"Yeah we are and I hope this boss will keep them preoccupied." Coal says.

A little bit later, Tengan and Ryo arrive in Pewter City. The pair go to the Pokémon Center. When they open the door, Tengan runs over to Nurse Joy frantically.

"Nurse Joy!" Tengan yells.

"Tengan, this is a surprise." Nurse Joy says.  
"I want my pokémon back." Tengan says. "I was wrong before and I think I made a terrible mistake. I want to continue training my Abra and Slowpoke. They are pokémon that I caught and I need."  
"Slow down Tengan." Nurse Joy says as she reaches into her pocket. "I have them right here. I figured you being a bit a rash and needed to think about it a little more."

"Thank you so much!" Tengan says. "Go Abra and Slowpoke!"

Two bright lights shine and soon form the two familiar pokémon. Abra is snoring softly while Slowpoke just stares at Tengan. Tengan runs over to the pokémon and hugs them tightly.

"I will never anything like this ever again." Tengan says as Abra wakes up.

"Well I am sorry to break up this wonderful reunion, but I think we have a gym battle to win." Ryo says. "Come on man, let's get over there."

"Alright, return." Tengan says as two red beams call back the pokémon. "Let's go then."

The pair left the Pokémon Center and walk over to the Pewter City Gym. When Ryo opens the door, Tengan has a flash of the prior battle and shakes it off.

"Who goes there?" A voice booms.

"I am Ryo from Viridian City and this is Tengan from Saffron City." Ryo replies. "And we challenge to a battle."

"Ah Tengan, good to see you again." Brock says as he walks out of the shadow.

"Again?" Ryo asks.

"Yeah, let's just forget about that." Tengan says.

"Did you learn something while you were gone?" Brock asks.  
"I guess I'll have to show you." Tengan says.

"Are we going to get this going or are you guys going to just keep talking?" Ryo asked.

"Alright, you will be up first." Brock says.

The lights brighten in the gym as the arena is revealed. Tengan goes over to the side bench and sits down. Ryo walks up to the edge of the arena and gets ready to fight while Brock walks up. A referee walks over to the halfway point and begins to speak.

"This match is going to follow the rules of group battles. The first challenger will fight against the gym leader's first pokémon. The second challenger will fight against the gym leader's second pokémon and the third round the two challengers will fight against two of the gym leader's pokémon in a dual style. Neither the challenger nor the gym leader will be allowed to switch out during the battle. If both participants are ready, then let the match begin!" The Referee says.

"Go Geodude!" Brock says as the two handed rock pokémon appears.

"I think I'll go with Cubone, go!" Ryo says as a small, tan dinosaur appears.

"Interesting choice" Brock says. "You do realize that neither of us has a real advantage in this match."  
"Well there is more to pokémon battles than just figuring out advantages." Ryo says. "Now Cubone, use headbutt."

The tan pokémon ran over to geodude and slammed its head hard into the rock creature. The rock creature rolled back a bit and hit a boulder.

"Geodude, use defense curl!" Brock yells.

The rock creature pulls its arms inward and begins to glow.

"Now use rock throw!" Brock yells.

The rock creature begins to pick up rocks and hurl them at the small dinosaur. Ryo looks on and yells,

"Dodge and then use bone club!"

The small dino pokémon runs, dodging the boulder sized projectiles being thrown. Then Cubone jumps up and raises its club.

"Geodude use Rock Polish, then dodge!" Brock says.

Geodude begins to spin rapidly and slides out of the way of the descending Cubone. Cubone slams his club down on the bare ground which kicks up a cloud of debris.

"Now Geodude, rollout!" Brock says.

Ryo tries to look through the cloud but soon hears a thud and a yelp.

"Cubone!" Ryo yells as Cubone is flying out of the cloud and hits the ground hard. "Are you okay?"

Cubone struggles to its feet as Geodude rolls out from the smoke and strikes Cubone again. Cubone falls back down to the ground as Geodude goes back around.

"Alright Geodude, finish this." Brock says.

"Cubone, don't lose it now." Ryo says. "Use focus energy!"

Cubone begins to glow green and gets back up as Geodude approaches.

"Now, focus punch." Ryo says.

Cubone green energy glows an even brighter green and is soon transferred to its fist. Geodude rolls quickly toward Cubone as Cubone opens its eyes. Cubone winds back and strikes the Geodude roughly. Geodude goes flying back and hits three boulders. The arena fills with smoke as the rock pokémon obliterates the stones. When the dust clears, Geodude is lying on the ground; dazed.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Ryo is the winner." The referee says.

"Gedude return." Brock says. "That was a good match. You took by surprise with that focus punch at the end. I guess advantages do always help."  
"Yea, I will admit that is what really saved me." Ryo says as he beings back his own pokemon. "But it also took skill to know when to use it; which I have in abundance."

"Glad to see that you don't lack confidence." Brock says. "Alright Tengan, I believe you are up."

"Good job man, that was pretty impressive." Tengan says as he walks up to the arena.

"I know, now go out there and win this." Ryo says.

Tengan passes Ryo and steps up to the spot where Ryo was standing. He is visibly shaking as flashes of the last battle. He shakes it away when he faces Brock.

"Are you ready for this Tengan?" Brock says.

"I am this time Brock." Tengan says. "I think I learned a little bit more about being a trainer."  
"Well I guess we'll see." Brock says.

"This is the second battle for Boulderbadge." The referee said. "Is the challenger ready?"

Tengan nods.

"Is the gym leader ready?" The referee asks.

Brock nods in affirmation.

"Then let the match begin." The referee says.

"Go Zubat!" Brock says as a blue and purple bat appears.

"I've got the perfect pokémon for this; go Slowpoke!" Tengan says as a pink quadruped appears.

"Interesting, Zubat use leech life." Brock says.

The Zubat flew above Slowpoke as a pale blue energy radiates from Slowpoke to Zubat.

"Hold on Slowpoke, use water gun." Tengan says as Slowpoke opens its mouth and launches a steady pulse of water at Zubat.

"Zubat dodge!" Brock yells as the Zubat flies out of the way of the streams of water. "Now, use Astonish."

Zubat glows with white energy, appears in front of Slowpoke and nips it in the neck while still glowing. Slowpoke looks over at the pokémon in fear.

"Slowpoke, are you okay?" Tengan yelled as the Slowpoke shudders with fear.

"It looks like your Slowpoke might be too spooked to attack." Brock said as Zubat takes to the air again.

"Come on Tengan, use your head and get out of this mess." Ryo yelled.

"Slowpoke I know you're freaked out, but I need you be brave." Tengan yelled. "Just relax!"

Slowpoke's ears twitch in response to Tengan's voice. The pink pokémon let out a small sigh as Tengan mind just sparks an idea.

"Zubat, use Astonish!" Brock yelled.

"Slowpoke, Yawn!" Tengan says.

Zubat glowed and suddenly appeared in front of Slowpoke. Slowpoke looks at the Zubat, opens its mouth and lets loose a big yawn. Zubat lets out a yawn as well and starts flapping its wings haphazardly as a weariness descends upon Zubat.

"Zubat!" Brock yells.

"Good job Slowpoke, now use confusion!" Tengan says proudly.

Slowpoke's eyes glow light blue as Zubat is lifted gingerly into the air and launched into a stone. Zubat starts lightly snoring as it slumps against the boulder.

"Now Slowpoke, finish it with water gun!" Tengan says.

Slowpoke opens its mouth and lets loose a powerful stream of water. Zubat sputters and screeches until it passes out.

"Zubat is unable to battle." The Referee says. "Tengan is the winner."

"We did it!" Tengan says as he runs over to Slowpoke.

Tengan lifts up Slowpoke and hugs it tight into his chest. Slowpoke sighs again and falls asleep. Brock calls back his pokémon and looks over at Tengan. He smiles slightly as he sees the boy care so much about his pokémon.

"This is it." Ryo said as he walked over to Tengan.

"Yep" Tengan said as he places his Slowpoke down and calls it back.

"This will be the final match." The referee says. "This is going to be a single versus double battle. Both challengers are going to each use one pokémon while the gym leader will be using two pokémon of his own. Neither the trainers nor the gym leader can change out their pokémon. If all combatants are ready, let the final battle begin!"

"Alright, go Onix and Sandshrew!" Brock says.

Suddenly a giant gray rock snake appeared along with a brown, rough-hide shrew creature.

"Go Haunter!" Ryu said as his dark purple ghost appears.

'I know this should be your battle, but I might need you for something else.' Tengan thought as he grabbed a pokeball.

"Let's go Venonat!"

A small, round, fuzzy, bug appeared next to Haunter.

"Onix use rock throw on Haunter and Sandshrew use scratch on Venonat." Brock said.

Onix began slamming its body down on the boulders at an angle which launched rock projectiles at haunter.

"Haunter dodge; then use lick." Ryo said.

The ghost pokémon phases in and out of the arena trying to dodge the projectiles. For a moment, Haunter stays corporeal and extends its tongue. When it about to reach Onix, Onix slams down and launches jagged rocks at Haunter. The rocks hit haunter and force it to the ground. Meanwhile, Sandshrew extends it claws and runs at Venonat.

"Venonat, use poisonpowder." Tengan says.

When Sandshrew gets close, Venonat begins to shake and purple powder begins to radiate from the bug. Sandshrew breathes in the toxic powder, falters a bit, and continues its attack. Its claws connect and the small bug pokémon squeeks.

"Venonat!" Tengan yells. "Use Supersonic!"

Suddenly the Venonat opens its mouth and unleashes an unholy, high pitched screech. Both Brock's pokémon, Haunter, Ryo and Brock struggle to try and block out the sound.

"Tengan stop your pokémon!" Ryo said.

Confused, Sandshrew and Onix look over at Brock. Brock sees looks at his pokémon, and then nods. Both pokémon burrow into the ground while Tengan stops his Venonat.

"Where'd they go?" Ryo asked.

"Oh no!" Tengan said as the ground started to tremble.

Suddenly, Onix and Sandshrew emerge from the ground beneath Venonat and Haunter. The bug and ghost pokémon are thrust into the air, thrown backwards and hit the ground.

"Haunter!"

"Venonat!"

Both trainers yell out to their pokémon.

"This is your fault Tengan." Ryo says.

"What!" Tengan yells. "Maybe if you helped a bit more..."

"I am not sure you two really have what it takes to beat me." Brock says. "Let's finish these guys."

The ground pokémon prepare themselves for another attack while the challenger's pokémon struggle to get up.

"Look, the only way we are going to win is if we work together." Ryo says.

"Agreed." Tengan says.

"Onix, use Sandstorm and Sandshrew use Defense Curl!" Brock said. 

Onix points its body straight up and begins to spin like a top. Sandshrew curls itself into a ball.

"Venonat, Brace yourself." Tengan says as the winds begin to pick up.

"Yea, Haunter hold on." Ryo says as a tornado forms around Onix.

Soon enough the loose sand began to pick up and obfuscate the field. Sandshrew curls itself into a ball and begins to glow. The glowing continues until it is lifted up into the air.

"Tengan, Brock is trying to use Sandshrew as a weapon." Ryo says with realization. "We're going to be in real trouble if that hits either one of our pokémon."

"Wait, I have an idea." Tengan says. "Venonat use foresight and jump into the tornado."

"Tengan what are you doing?" Ryo asks as Venonat launches itself into the tornado.  
"Watch, Venonat use Poison Powder!" Tengan yells.

Suddenly the field is coated in a fine purple powder and Onix moves slower and slower as Sandshrew falls to the ground.

"Now we have an opening." Tengan announces. "Venonat use Confustion"

"Haunter, Nightshade!" Ryo yells.

The small bug pokemon's eyes begin to glow bright red as an obsidian colored, winged figure emerges in front of Haunter. The figure is surrounded by a bright red aura as it dive bombs down onto Onix and Sandshrew. The two hardskinned pokémon try to evade the attack but cannot move swiftly enough.

"Onix! Sandshrew!" Brock yells.

The referee waits for the smoke to clear. When the dust settles, his voice calls out,

"Onix and Sandshew are unable to battle. Tengan and Ryo win the battle and the match."

"Yeah! Great job Haunter!" Ryo says as Haunter floats down excitedly to Ryo.

"Venonat, you were awesome!" Tengan yells as he runs to the bug pokémon and pulls it into a big hug. "You deserve a nice, long rest."

"Onix, Sandshrew, you've done your best return." Brock says as two beams of red light pull the dazed pokémon back into their pokeballs. "It looks like you both have won, congratulations."

"Thank you Brock." Ryo says as he returns Haunter to its pokeball and Brock presents him with the boulderbadge.

"It seems you have learned a lot Tengan." Brock says holding out a badge for him.

"I may have, but I think I still have a lot more to learn." Tengan says accepting the badge.

"With the friends that you currently have, I think you can do it." Brock says warmly.

"Thanks I –" Tengan began but was cut off by loud barking coming from outside the gym.

Ryo, Tengan and Brock run outside to see what was causing all of the ruckus. When they managed to get outside, they see Growlithe barking.

"Growlithe, what are you doing here?" Tengan says as growlithe tugs on Tengan's pants leg.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Ryo says as the small, fire pokémon begins to run in a direction.

The pair begins to run hastily after the puppy pokémon. Elsewhere the others are still trapped in their cage. They look weary as they have spent the last hour trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Well it looks like that phone call was longer than they expected huh." Kuji jokes.

"That is not funny; we need to figure a way to get out of here." Coal says. "They could come back at any moment."

"Well I hope you aren't bored that we have kept waiting too long." Raphael says as he Belle come through the door.  
"You do know we are just kids right, I bet the police are on their way right now." Seijou says.

"They are too busy dealing with another incident we left them with." Belle says. "Now where were we before, ahh yes I was just about torture this little Pikachu."  
"If you lay a hand on him, I'll—" Kuji begins.

"You'll what?" Belle says as she roughly picks up the electric rodent while wearing rubber gloves.

All of a sudden, muffled voices are heard from outside the door. Belle and Raphael look back at the door as it is blown off of its hinges and knocks the pair over. Ryo and Tengan are revealed along with Cubone and Abra.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" Tengan says smirking.

"Tengan!" The guys yell.

"Get us out of here." Seijou says.

"Alright Abra, teleport." Tengan says as the small, brown pokémon disappears in a flash of light and reappears in the cage. "Abra can only carry one of you at a time so just be patient. Also, he gets pretty scared when people are yelling so I would suggest to not do that, Kuji."

"What do you mean Kuji!" Kuji yells as Abra appears in the cage next to the Coal, the calmest one there.

"You still haven't beaten us yet, Go Rapidash!" Raphael says as the flame ridden horse appears on a whim. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Go Slowpoke, use Water Gun!" Tengan yells as the pink pokémon appears.

The two elemental attacks meet in mid-air, there is a moment where the attacks are even but soon the fire pushes the water away.

"Looks like you are about to be all burnt up!" Raphael says.

"Guess you forgot about me, Cubone Focus Punch!" Ryo says.

The dino pokémon runs up to the side of Rapidash and punches the pokémon harshly. This causes a waver in the fire and the water gun pushes through and hits the horse pokémon. Suddenly, Abra appears in front of Tengan.

"Abra send them packing, Use Hidden Power!" Tengan says.

The small pokémon begins brightly glowing and releases a huge amount of energy which sends Raphael, Belle, and Rapidash flying through a wall and off into the sky. Tengan runs over to his pokémon and gives them praise as he rubs Slowpoke's head and tickles Abra. The other trainers look on in confusion after they retrieve their own pokémon. 

"Thanks Ryo and Tengan." Seijou says which causes Tengan to look up. "You guys really saved us here."  
"Well it was mostly due to Abra that we got here so quickly." Ryo says. "He managed to teleport us all here after Tengan suggested having it talk to Growlithe. Those two really make a great team."

"Thanks Ryo, I am sorry for the way I looked to you guys, but I promise that me and my pokémon are now closer than ever." Tengan says. "And if you'll have me, I would love to travel with you guys again."

"Of course man, the way that you are with your pokémon now shows that you really learned something." Coal says. "And Ryo, if you want you can travel with us too."

"That would be great." Ryo says as he calls back Cubone.

"Let's get out of here guys, this place gives me the creeps." Kuji says.

Thus the group walks out of the dank holding place of team Cosmos and heads off on their next adventure, stronger friends than ever.


	12. Mountain of Distrust

**Chapter 12: Mountain of Distrust**

Spearow are heard cawing as the sun rises over the hills of Pewter City.

"Oh man, what a good night's sleep." Kuji says as he yawns.

"You can say that again." Seijou replies with a stretch.

"Oh man, what a good ni- ouch." Kuji begins to say before Seijou punches him for his stupidity.

"Good morning everyone." Coal says as he stands up and takes in a healthy helping of morning air.

Tengan slowly opens up his sleeping bag and stands to his feet as well.

"How was your sleep Tengan?" Seijou asks.

"Very restful, I think today will be a good day." Tengan says as Coal stands in front of the others.

"So you guys ready for breakfast?" Coal asks enthusiastically.

"You betcha." Kuji says jumping to his feet.

"Good, since you're so excited you can help me gather some firewood."

Kuji's smile quickly turns to a frown as the others laugh.

"Well if you're ready Kuji we should get…" Coal begins to say when he sees a figure in the distance walking towards them.

The others take notice and stare in the same direction. The figure comes into focus as Ryo walks closer to the group with his arms filled with firewood.

"Hey Ryo!" Seijou yells as he and Kuji run over to help their new friend.

"Man, you're a savior." Kuji says relieved.

"Wow…umm ok." Coal stumbles not knowing what to say.

"You ok Coal?" Tengan asks.

"Yea, I guess I kinda forgot he's part of the group now."

"Well it was a little sudden, but he's a good guy. He helped me when I was really downtrodden and my confidence is back now."

"That's good, glad you're feeling better bro." Coal says as Ryo, Seijou and Kuji approach the two with firewood in their arms.

"Thanks Ryo, you didn't have to."

"Naw it's nothing. I'm new to the group, so I figured I'd pull my weight." Ryo says as he walks pass Coal and Tengan and throws the wood in an open area of the campground.

Kuji and Seijou follow suit and drop the wood in the same area.

"Alright since the firewood has been gathered, I'm going to cook my patented breakfast of pokemon champions." Coal says as he slides his hands together anxiously.

"Umm well if you don't mind Coal, I have been meaning to try out this new recipe I picked up." Ryo begins to say. "I figure this would be a good time to try it."

Coal remains silent as his left eyebrow begins to twitch a little from frustration.

"Yea Coal, let Ryo cook this morning." Seijou says.

"You cook for us each morning." Tengan adds. "Take a break this time."

Coal takes a deep breath calming himself down.

"Fine, go ahead and cook Ryo. I'll be back." Coal states as he walks away from the others.

"Where you going Coal?" Kuji asks. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Coal doesn't answer as he walks into the distance leaving the others confused. A few minutes pass as Coal is seen sitting at the top of a hill looking over a meadow. His Trapinch is also with him lying down next to its master.

"Man Trapinch, I don't know." Coal begins to say. "One second it's the four of us, and it was fine. But then all of a sudden this guy just shows up and the others treat him like he's been with us the entire way."

"Trapinch?" Trapinch says trying to understand its master.

"I mean, he wasn't there when we caught our first pokemon, had our fist battles or our first Gym battle."

"Trap…"

"He hasn't been with us long enough to receive that respect. We all earned each other's trust and respect, and he just gets in like that?" Coal states snapping his finger.

"Maybe that's why he's doing all of this now. To gain our trust." a voice says startling Coal and Trapinch who turn around to see Tengan standing there with a small package.

"Tengan?! How'd you find me?" Coal asks.

"Ehh I just wandered and figured you'd be looking over a serene area like this." Tengan explains pointing out the meadow.

Tengan takes a seat next to Coal and Trapinch as he hands the package to his friend.

"Here, it's some leftover food from breakfast. You should eat." Tengan says as he pets Trapinch who grins.

"I'm not hungry." Coal states placing the package on the ground next to him.

"Well, you don't have to eat it now." Tengan exclaims as he looks at his friend who is staring into space. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Well you're a horrible liar. It's about Ryo right?" Tengan asks with Coal giving no response. "He's being overly nice and helpful so he can gain our trust, you do know that?"

"I guess…but why is it so easy?" Coal asks. "We've been traveling for weeks now and we have been through a lot. I mean we still don't even fully trust you yet."

"Oh thanks, thanks a lot." Tengan says sarcastically.

"I mean after you left the group so abruptly…I don't know…" Coal begins to say but stops after thinking twice.

"Look, I understand how you and the others may not trust me after what happened but you did accept me back in. And I think that's because you all truly believe I've changed and want to make us better." Tengan explains. "And I know the kind of person you are Coal, you are a great judge of character."

Coal turns to his friend a little confused.

"After our battle with Brock you saw my lack of faith in my pokemon when the others didn't. And you put the team ahead of any individual that may hinder the group's growth."

"Trap trap trap." Trapinch calls seemingly agreeing with Tengan.

"And when I came back you saw a change in me. Also, if I do recall you are the one that suggested Ryo travel with us."

Coal smirks after realizing he did.

"So you must see something in him too."

Coal remains silent looking out at the meadow when Tengan stands to his feet.

"Well, I'm heading back. Remember, you don't have to have that food now but it will be there when you are ready to accept it." Tengan says as he walks back to the group leaving Coal with his pokemon.

"Trap?" Trapinch calls waiting for a response.

Coal sighs as he takes the package of food and opens it. He grabs a piece of bread that Ryo made and takes a bite. After a few chews Coal's eyes widen before shutting.

"Damn him this is good."

A few minutes later…

"Alright so when are we heading to the next gym?" Seijou asks anxiously.

"Yea I've been itching for a battle." Kuji adds.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu calls out happily.

"Well the next gym is in Cereulean City. But we have to pass through…" Ryo begins to say but stops when he sees Tengan approaching them.

Seijou and Kuji look out to see their friend also.

"Hey Tengan any luck finding Coal?" Kuji asks.

"Yea I found him, but he needs a minute." Tengan responds when someone puts a hand on his shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Coal! You're back." Seijou exclaims.

"Yea sorry bout that guys. I just needed to clear my head." Coal says as he and Tengan slap hands before the two walk to the others. "So what's going on?"

"Oh well we were figuring out our next destination." Ryo replies.

"Yea, we're going to Cereulean City." Seijou says.

"Oh ok, and how do we get there?" Tengan asks.

"Through some place called Mt. Moon. But I don't know where that is." Ryo states.

"Mt. Moon? That doesn't sound too bad." Kuji says.

"Oh, you mean that Mt. Moon?" Coal says pointing upwards pass the others.

Kuji, Ryo and Seijou turn around and look up to see a large mountain with caverns all around the sides.

"Piiikaaa…." Pikachu calls afraid.

"Are you sure that's where we have to go?" Seijou asks nervously.

"Yup, I know this area and that is definitely Mt. Moon." Coal answers confidently.

"But…that seems like such a long walk." Kuji exclaims downtrodden.

"Well suck it up, we won't get to Cereulean City by standing here." Tengan says as he starts to pack his things for the hike.

"Tengan's right, let's go." Ryo adds causing Coal to sigh.

The group packs their things and hikes up the mountain. After about twenty minutes the five trainers reach the mouth of the mountain. They all stare into the darkness inside, none taking a step towards it.

"Alright, shall we get moving?" Tengan asks.

"Piiikkaa…" Pikachu calls still afraid.

"Don't be such a baby Pikachu." Kuji says.

"Pika!" Pikachu calls before giving off a spark to its master's leg.

"Ouch ok ok, I'm afraid too." Kuji admits.

"We have our pokemon to protect us, so there's no reason for us to be afraid." Coal says as he, Tengan and Ryo walk into the cave.

Kuji and Seijou look at each other before they run in after them with Pikachu not far behind. When the three enter, Tengan, Ryo and Coal are standing there looking around. The mountain is a dark, dank place with stalagmites and stalactites scattered throughout the floors and ceiling. Even though it is dark, the reflection coming off of the minerals that surrounds the walls of the cave give enough light.

"Wow…this is beautiful." Seijou says astounded.

"Yea it is." Ryo adds just as astounded.

"So how do we navigate this place?" Tengan asks.

"We just follow the road." Coal answers pointing towards the floor.

The gang looks down to see what looks to be a man-made path of white stone.

"This leads straight through the mountain. If we stick to it we'll be out of here in no time." Coal continues.

"Ok so let's get moving!" Kuji shouts as he and Pikachu run past the others before he is grabbed by his collar which stops him in his tracks.

"Are you crazy?!" Coal exclaims letting his friend go. "You can't just go running into a cave full of wild pokemon screaming at the top of your lungs."

"Oh…" Kuji says thinking about it for a second.

"Forget about it, let's just go." Coal says as everyone walks pass Kuji and his Pikachu.

Kuji and Pikachu sigh and the two follow suit. The team follows Coal who is leading them through the cave for a few minutes when Seijou and Kuji begin to argue.

"Dude, you are nuts." Seijou says shaking his head.

"Come on man, I'll prove it to you." Kuji responds.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll find and capture a Clefairy here and have it lead us to it."

"What stupidity can you guys be talking about?" Tengan asks overhearing the conversation.

"Kuji thinks he'll find a Clefairy and capture it." Seijou begins to explain.

"Which is highly unlikely." Ryo interjects.

"Oh but that's not the crazy part, he thinks-."

"I KNOW that once I capture a Clefairy I'll have it lead us to a giant mound of moonstone that all of the Clefairy plan to use as a spaceship to fly off into space. Cause we all know that's where they are originally from." Kuji explains interrupting Seijou.

Tengan and Ryo turn to Kuji with their eyes wide open, shocked by what came out of their friend's mouth.

"That…that may be the single dumbest thing I've ever heard." Tengan says as he turns forward still shell shocked.

"Yea bro, you're more likely to be attacked by a wandering Onix then find a Clefairy anyways." Ryo says when his unsuspecting self runs into Coal who has completely stopped. "Whoa, Coal why did you stop?"

Ryo sees Coal frozen in place looking up when he suddenly does the same. As his head moves up, his eyes widen with fear as they all lay their eyes on a sleeping wild Onix.

"You just had to say something." Kuji retorts.

"Shhh, everyone stay perfectly still." Coal interrupts. "It's still sleeping, if we just move slowly without making any loud noises we should be able to pass it with no problem."

The five trainers and Pikachu begin to walk precariously by the giant rock snake. Taking their time, the group is ready to clear it when Seijou inadvertently kicks a stone. The stone skips along the cave floor as the group all hold their breaths. The stone finally stops when it hits a wall. The gang looks at the stone and then quickly towards the sleeping Onix which wasn't affected by the noise.

"Phew, that was close." Tengan says relieved. "Good job klutz."

"Sorry but that was unavoidable. We ARE in a cave." Seijou responds.

"Let's just continue befo-." Coal begins to say when he hears a cracking sound.

The sound becomes louder as the rest of the gang look to see the wall the rock hit begin to form a crack that travels upwards. The crack scurries up the wall until it hits the ceiling of the cave where a stalactite hovers over the rock snake. The crack circles the base of it before it finally breaks off of the ceiling. The gang looks at the rock plummet before crashing right in front of the Onix. The sound causes the pokemon to let out a small growl like it is about to wake up.

"Alright, we need to leave before it fully wa-" Coal begins to say again before he is interrupted by Ryo.

"There's no time, we need to defend ourselves." Ryo says as he digs for a poke ball.

"Ryo wait!"

"Go Haunter, use Night Shade."

Ryo lets the poke ball fly as his Haunter emerges from the light given off. The ghost pokemon lets out a call as its eyes glow dark purple. Suddenly two beams of energy emit from its eyes and strike the awakening Onix.

"RAWRRR!" Onix roars as the attack hits it head on.

"That a boy Haunter!" Ryo cheers as he recalls his pokemon before Coal grabs him by the collar.

"Are you crazy?!" Coal yells.

"What's your problem?!" Ryo asks as he pushes Coal off of him. "It's down, now we can get away."

"COAL! RYO!" Kuji yells as the two look up to see Onix's massive tail about to slam down on the two.

"Slowpoke use Water Gun!" Tengan commands as his pokemon is unleashed from its poke ball.

"Slow…" Slowpoke calls before letting out a stream of concentrated water that strikes Onix's tail as Ryo and Coal put their arms up to protect themselves.

"Rawrr!"

The water gun attack causes the tail to miss its target and instead slams on the ground a few yards away from the two trainers. The attack causes the floor to shake when Onix, hurt by the battle, decides to burrow underground leaving the trainers to themselves. However, the floor continues to shake as the ground underneath Ryo and Coal break causing the two to fall through.

"Guys!" the three remaining trainers yell in unison.

Underneath the ground that broke is apparently a giant cavern, causing Ryo and Coal to fall out of sight of the others who run up to the edge of the breakage.

"Shiiiittt!" Ryo yells as he and Coal freefall down the dark cavern.

"Think Coal think…." Coal says trying to keep his cool when he comes up with an idea. "Go Trapinch!"

Coal throws his poke ball down the cavern as his partner emerges from it.

"Trap?!" Trapinch calls before realizing its falling too.

"Calm down Trapinch, I need you to use Sand Tomb and soften the ground below us." Coal commands as his pokemon nods as it tucks its legs in to dive towards the ground faster then the two trainers. Trapinch braces its body as it sees the ground coming up. Suddenly it bullets right through the floor, disappearing from sight.

"What is it doing?" Ryo asks looking over at Coal.

"Preparing us for a safe landing. Now get ready." Coal says he tightens his muscles.

Suddenly the ground below begins to swirl and become grainy as the ground pokemon turns the hard rock into a thick sand bed. The two trainers finally fall into it with a thud.

"RYO!" Seijou calls.

"Coooalll!" Kuji responds. "Are you guys ok?"

After a few seconds the two trainers emerge from the sand with a gasp as they both try to steady their breathing.

"We're ok guys!" Ryo calls out in between breaths.

"Trap!" Trapinch says as it pops up out of the sand as well.

"Good job my friend." Coal says as he pets his pokemon.

"Alright Tengan use your Abra to teleport them back up here." Seijou suggests.

"You don't think I've thought of that already? There's a problem with doing that." Tengan responds.

"And what is it?" Kuji asks confused.

"Pika?"

"Can you guys see down that cavern?"

Kuji, Seijou and Pikachu look down and see only darkness.

"No…" the two say together.

"Neither can my Abra, he can't just teleport somewhere it can't see. It could teleport itself inside a wall or something." Tengan explains.

"Hmmm but isn't Abra a psy-." Seijou begins to say when Coal calls out from inside the cavern.

"Guys it's ok, we can see a path down here. It's the same as the one up where you are." Coal says. "We'll follow this and meet up with you outside."

The three look at each other not knowing what to do. Sensing their unease Ryo reassures them.

"Guys, don't worry. Me and Coal have each other's backs." Ryo says.

"That's what I'm worried about." Tengan says under his breath.

"Say something Tengan?" Kuji asks.

"Nothing, let's just get out of here." Tengan responds after a sigh. "We'll meet you two outside then."

Tengan, Kuji and Seijou begin to walk away as Ryo and Coal trudge out of the sand. The look at the path Coal spoke of which glistens faintly. The small amount of light coming through is just enough to see the minerals.

"You sure this will lead us out of here?" Ryo asks.

"It's here for a reason, and besides my Trapinch will stay with us to detect if anything is coming at us or if it gets too dark." Coal answers sternly before walking away.

Ryo ignores the retort and follows his teammate. Twenty minutes pass and the duo are still walking the path with no end in sight. In that time the two have not said a word to each other as they just hope to get out soon. Trapinch is walking in front of Coal when it notices something in the dim cavern.

"Trap trap!" the pokemon calls out.

Coal and Ryo look ahead to see the glistening path split in two like a fork in the road. They all stop and look at both ways which look exactly the same.

"So which way should we go?" Ryo asks.

"Trapinch?" Coal asks his pokemon as it sniffs the air like a dog.

"Trap trap!" Trapinch calls pointing towards the path to the right.

"Great, Ryo it's this way." Coal states as he and Trapinch begin to walk down the path the ground pokemon suggested.

"Wait a second, how do you know?" Ryo asks objectively. "Cause your Pokemon said so?"

The remark stops Coal in his tracks as he turns to his teammate.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if its wrong? I'm sick of walking this mountain aimlessly."

"We're not, Trapinch sensed something that tells it this is the correct path to take." Coal explains.

"That's not good enough for me, my gut is telling me the left path is the correct path."

"Well isn't that convenient, the same gut that rashly attacked the Onix that sent us down here is now giving us directions." Coal retorts walking up to Ryo.

"Excuse me? My gut is how I've survived alone this whole time without any of you." Ryo responds angrily.

"Well then why don't you and your guts go and leave the team."

"HAHA wow, so you really are threatened by me." Ryo laughs which takes Coal by surprise. "Well let me break it down for you, whatever thought you had that put you as 'leader' of this group is wrong."

"Leader? I'm not trying to be-." Coal begins to say.

"Oh please spare me, I haven't been in the group long enough but I can see it clearly. You think you are the leader, you give orders and directions to take when traveling. And when the incident with Tengan happened YOU were the one who kicked him out. And now you're trying to do the same to me."

Coal doesn't respond, instead he clenches his fists.

"Look you can pretend to be the leader all you want. But there's a reason it's called a group, you are not the only person on it and you have no goddamn right to kick me out." Ryo continues getting in Coal's face. "So back the fuck off."

Coal suddenly punches Ryo in the face knocking him to one knee. Coal opens and closes his fist.

"Trap trap!?" Trapinch calls with confusion over the situation.

Ryo wipes his lip that has started to bleed a little and gets to his feet. Coal braces for retaliation when Ryo cracks his knuckles ready to fight.

"Well what do we have here brother?" A voice says disrupting the would-be fight.

Ryo and Coal look around when they hear the man's voice.

"I sure do, two trainers having a little spat. That's cute." Another man's voice calls out.

"Where the hell are those voices coming from?" Ryo asks as he and Coal continue to look for the source of the voices.

"I don't know, but keep your eyes peeled." Coal says.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ryo exclaims annoyed.

Suddenly two black clad men appear before the two trainers. One is wearing a miner's hat similar to Coal's as the other holds a pickaxe. Their clothing suggests they are either hikers or archaeologists of some sort.

"Trouble in paradise ey?" The man in the miner's hat says.

"Who are you two?" Coal asks.

"Well my name is Lyle and this is my brother Ken." the man with the axe says pointing to himself and then his brother.

"Ok and what are you doing down here?" Ryo asks still confused.

"Well if you must know, we're here to find the fabled Clefairy and their mound of Moon Stone." Ken says enthusiastically.

"Oh great not you two too." Ryo responds slapping his forehead with his palm.

"You mock us? The stories are most certainly true. Take a look at this!" Lyle says as he pulls out a grayish black stone with the size of a cantaloupe.

"That Moon Stone is humongous?!" Coal states shocked.

"Hmm we have a fellow archaeologist among us." Ken says intrigued. "So you two must be after the same stone!"

"What? No we don't give a damn about your stupid stone or your unbelievable story." Ryo responds. "We're just trying to get out of this mountain."

The two brothers look at each other before turning back to the trainers.

"We don't believe you." Lyle says putting the stone away and pulling out a poke ball as Ken does the same.

"We'll get rid of them just like the others right brother?" Ken states with a sinister smirk.

"Ok you guys are taking this way too seriously." Ryo says as he backs away.

'These two are serious, I've heard stories around town about explorers who search for the Moon Stone and or the Clefairy and go mad in the process.' Coal thinks before quickly taking out a poke ball to fight. 'We need to get pass these two.'

"Fine if that's how you want it." Ryo says as he also takes a poke ball out.

"Return Trapinch, rest as we deal with these two. Go Cacnea!"

"Go Cubone!"

The two poke balls strike the ground as light is unleashed from them that quickly takes shape and form the ground and grass pokemon.

"Go Scyther!" Lyle yells.

"Go Raticate!" Ken says.

The brother's poke balls strike the ground as the light is unleashed and form the bug and normal pokemon. Coal pulls out his pokedex and scans the two new pokemon.

"_Scyther, the mantis pokemon…The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects. Raticate the mouse pokemon…It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls." _

"Formidable. This is going to be fun." Ryo says.

"Cubone!" Cubone calls as it twirls its bone club.

Coal pulls the goggles over his helmet and puts them on, his battle routine. "You ready Cacnea?"

"Cacnea!" Cacnea calls with a hop.

"Alright Ryo we can do thi-." Coal begins to say but is quickly interrupted.

"Cubone, use Headbutt!" Ryo commands.

Cubone sprints toward the two pokemon and then leaps forward with its head out in front.

"Ryo don't!" Coal yells.

"Raticate use Dig!" Ken orders.

"Scyther dodge and use Slash!" Lyle orders.

The mouse pokemon jumps forward and digs a hole. Cubone shoots over the hole and towards Scyther. However, the bug pokemon's superior agility allows it to step to the side as Cubone lunges past its mark.

"Scccyyyther!" Scyther yells as it slashes the ground pokemon upwards causing it to be launched.

"Cubone!" Ryo yells as his pokemon flails in midair.

"Now Raticate!" Ken screams as his pokemon emerges from the ground ready to strike the helpless Cubone.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!" Coal commands as the grass pokemon launches needle projectiles at the mouse pokemon.

"Raticate!" Raticate calls as the attack strikes it right before it hit Cubone.

The attack pushes the normal pokemon away. Raticate lands on its feet and regroups next to Scyther. Cubone falls to the ground with a thud as Cacnea slides in front to protect it as Cubone gets to its feet.

"Come on Ryo, we need to defeat these guys." Coal says.

"You don't think I know that." Ryo says apprehensively.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!"

"Scyther, Wing Attack!"

Both pokemon charge their opponents.

"Let's hit them with everything we have Ryo!" Coal says, "Cacnea use Poison Sting!"

Cacnea inhales before exhaling purple barbs from its mouth. The attack is directly squared at both attacking pokemon.

"Scyther use Agility to dodge it"

"Raticate, run right through it!"

"Huh?!" Ryo and Coal say at the same time.

Scyther side steps to avoid the attack as Raticate calls before charging through the poison sting attack. The attacks continue to pelt the mouse pokemon as it winces, but it takes them until it's a few feet away from Cacnea.

"Cubone, Focus Energy!" Ryo commands as his pokemon takes a stance while a blue aura forms around it. "Then dodge!"

"What?!" Coal says shocked.

Cubone obeys the order and abandons Cacnea as Raticate chomps down on Cacnea for massive damage. Cacnea rolls around on the cave floor for a few seconds before stopping.

"Cacnea? Are you ok?!" Coal yells as his pokemon slowly tries to pick itself up.

Raticate breathes heavily from the attacks it took when Cubone immediately slides in front of it.

"Leer attack!" Ryo commands as Cubone's eyes turn red.

The attack frightens the pokemon before Cubone grabs its bone with both hands.

"Now Bone Club!"

"Scyther Agility and then Slash!" Lyle yells causing his bug pokemon to rush towards its teammate.

"Raticate dodge!" Ken orders but to no avail as Cubone slams its bone club over the mouse pokemon's head. "Raticate!"

Scyther appears above Cubone and slashes down, but Cubone instinctively jumps backwards avoiding the slash attack. Scyther's scythe strikes the ground where Cubone was causing a small chip in the rock. Raticate falls forward unable to fight anymore.

"Dammit!" Ken says as he recalls his pokemon back into its poke ball.

"Good work Cubone, one down one more to go." Ryo says.

"You son of a bitch, why did you abandon Cacnea like that?" Coal asks angrily.

"Sorry Coal, but my gut told me that this was the only way to defeat their Raticate."

"You could have stood and fought!"

"Whatever man, their pokemon is done and now we just have to get their Scyther." Ryo says.

"I'm sorry Lyle." Ken says before Lyle puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Scyther should be more than enough for them." Lyle reassures, "Besides, they aren't working together. I'll just pick them off one at a time."

Cacnea is still having a hard time getting to its feet which worries Coal.

'Cacnea needs to gain some health back, but their Scyther is too fast to land a Leech Seed attack.' Coal thinks before looking towards Ryo. 'And I can't trust him to work with me to make the attack go through. So I'll just do this in the mean time.'

"Cacnea, use Ingrain!"

Suddenly, roots begin to grow from Cacnea's feet as they dig through the rock. The roots glow a neon green as nutrients begin to be sucked out of the Earth. Cacnea's body glows the same neon green color before dissipating. Cacnea's wounds are visibly more healed.

"I'll take that one out first." Lyle says as he throws his arm out in front. "Scyther attack Cacnea with a Wing Attack!"  
Obeying orders, the bug pokemon flies toward Cacnea as its wings begin to glow.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile!"

Cacnea lifts both arms as the needles glow white and shoot from the pokemon's arms. Like a fighter jet, Scyther slips through the barrage of missiles and lands a super effective hit on Cacnea.

"Cubone, use your Headbutt attack!" Ryo orders causing the pokemon to shoot itself towards Scyther who has its back turned.

"Nice try, but that won't work again. Scyther use Double Team!" Lyle yells as the bug pokemon makes clones of itself.

Cubone's head butt goes right through one of the clones causing it to disappear. The ground pokemon lands on its feet looking to its left and right confused. Scyther has created clones that surround both pokemon in a circle with them in the center. Cacnea slowly gets up from the last attack as its Ingrain attack starts to slowly heal it.

"Shit, what to do now?" Ryo thinks as he surveys the situation.

"There's nothing you both can do, just accept defeat and we will end everything as quickly as possible." Ken laughs from the side.

"Cacnea…" Coal says softly as he sees his pokemon trying to recover and stave off being defeated. "I'm sorry, I failed you."

Ryo hears his teammate and looks at the young man as he looks down before he quickly snaps his head back up and punches the air in front of him.

"Alright, if we're going down we're going down fighting. Now Cacnea use Pin Missile on all of those clones!"

"Cacnea!" Cacnea calls out with a renewed confidence as it points both arms out and unleashes a furious Pin Missile attack that destroys one clone after another.

However, Coal and Cacnea's eyes widen when the clones replenish faster than they can destroy them. Cacnea stops its attack, exhausted and dejected by the hopelessness of the situation.

"How pathetic, Scyther finish this with Fury Cutter." Lyle says.

The real Scyther appears from the swarm of clones and charges toward Cacnea with its forearms ready to strike. Cacnea looks at it helpless as Coal is about to run out onto the fight grounds.

"Cubone!" The dinosaur pokemon calls as a Headbutt attack slams right into the back of the unsuspecting Scyther, causing it to fly over Cacnea.

Scyther hit's the floor before jumping to its feet angrily. Cacnea looks at Cubone happily as Coal turns to Ryo.

"Ryo…" Coal says surprised.

"Oh don't be shocked, we're teammates aren't we. And I don't know about you, but there's too much I have to do before it all ends." Ryo responds as he puts a hand on Coal's shoulder. "We can put aside our differences this time. Now let's get these jokers."

"Right!" Coal says with a nod of his head.

"That's cute, but you two don't stand a chance especially with a pokemon who is on the brink of fainting." Lyle says confidently, "Now, use Double Team again Scyther and combine that with Fury Cutter!"

"Scy!" Scyther calls as it creates more clones before they all come towards the two pokemon.

"Cubone protect Cacnea!" Ryo commands which catches Coal off guard.

Cubone gets between Scyther and Cacnea as he puts its bone club in front of it and takes the brunt of the Fury Cutters. Cubone is taking a beating as Ryo and Coal try to figure out what to do.

"Hang in there Cubone!" Ryo yells.

'How can we turn this around?' Coal thinks as he looks at the Scyther before he comes up with something. "Ryo! Have Cubone fling its bone club in the air."

"Huh? Coal what are you thinking?"

"Just trust me!"

Ryo looks at his teammate who has stern eyes when he turns to the fight.

"Cubone toss your bone club in the air like a baton as high as you can."

Cubone takes a second to chuck its bone club in the air. The bone twirls toward the ceiling and hovers there like a helicopter.

"Cacnea use Pin Missile on the bone!" Coal orders urgently.

Cacnea points both arms to the ceiling and shoot the missiles at the bone. The glowing white missiles strike the twirling bone which causes the missiles to scatter in all directions and rain down on the field.

"What the?!" Lyle screams as he sees the Pin Missiles soak the field with its attack.

Each clone created by Scyther is destroyed until the real Scyther is left standing there as the missiles rain down on it.

"Scyther!" The bug pokemon calls as it is barraged by the attack.

"Alright Cubone finish it with a Bone Club attack!" Ryo orders as the bone club finally stops and drops into Cubone's hand.

Cubone charges the bug pokemon who is badly wounded by the previous attack and slashes through it like a samurai. Scyther looks at Cubone before falling flat on its face in defeat.

"Scyther, no!" Lyle screams as he and his brother look on shocked by their defeat.

"We did it!" Ryo yells as both Cubone and Cacnea look at each other and nod in approval before the trainers recall their pokemon.

"Now that we have defeated you, I think it's best you leave." Coal says.

"You think so?" Ken states as Lyle hands him an axe.

Both men stare down Coal and Ryo with their weapons.

"Whoa guys, you lost fair and square." Ryo says. "Now just go back to digging up rocks."

"We can't, not after what you've seen or know." Lyle says as him and his brother inch closer.

"Jeez, I don't want to have to resort to violence." Coal says as he and Ryo take out another poke ball.

"But they've given us no choice." Ryo adds.

All of a sudden the ground begins to shake as a wild Onix breaks through the ceiling above the two men. Ken and Lyle look up and scream as the rock snake slams down on them and digs underground again. Coal and Ryo just stand there shocked as the two men are no where to be seen.

"I…I take back every bad thing I've said about Onixs." Ryo states as he and Coal put away their poke balls.

"I hear ya." Coal says as he turns to Ryo. "Look Ryo, I'm sorry for not trusting you. To be honest I WAS threatened, you seemed to be able to do everything I could and the others seemed to like you. I should have given you a chance. And if I come off as bossy, I'm sorry for that too. There is no leader in our group."

"Well, I didn't make things better by allowing your pokemon to get hurt like that during the battle. And I didn't mean to take your 'role' on the team, I just wanted to carry my own weight." Ryo responds kicking a pebble on the floor. "And I know deep down you weren't trying to be the 'leader', but if we had one I wouldn't mind if you were it."

"So we're cool?" Coal asks as he offers a handshake.

"Well, not just yet." Ryo says which catches Coal off guard.

Ryo clenches his fist and lands a cross to Coal's face, knocking him to one knee.

"Now we're cool."

Coal looks up at Ryo and spits out a little blood from his mouth as Ryo helps his teammate up.

"So you said the path to the right?" Ryo asks.

Coal nods as the two head down the path.

Outside of Mt. Moon…

Tengan and Seijou are standing waiting for their teammates while Kuji and his Pikachu pace back and forth.

"Ok I can't just stay here. I'm going in after them." Kuji states as he and Pikachu walk to the mouth of the cave.

"Wait Kuji, you would have no way of finding them." Seijou explains trying to keep his friend from going in.

"That doesn't matter what if something happened to them?"

"Come on Kuji, Coal and Ryo are fully capable of taking care of themselves." Tengan says as he crosses his arms. "Just be patient."

Kuji takes a deep breath out of frustration when footsteps are head coming from the mountain exit. The three trainers look in to see Coal and Ryo walk out with tattered and dirty clothes.

"Guys!" the three trainers yell in unison as they run up to them.

"Are you two ok?" Seijou asks concerned.

"Yea we're fine." Ryo answers as Tengan examines the two and notices Coal with a bloody lip and Ryo with a small swelling on his cheek.

"You sure about that?" Tengan asks giving them a look. "Worked out your differences?"

"You can say that." Coal exclaims after he and Ryo look at each other. "Respect is there."

"Wait, were you two fighting earlier?" Seijou asks as he points to Ryo and Coal.

Tengan, Coal and Ryo just walk away shaking their heads as Seijou, Kuji and Pikachu stay behind confused.

"Wait guys hold on!" Kuji calls out as the three follow their friends out of the mountain area.

The group of five trainers and one Pikachu head off over the horizon and towards Cereulean City as two Clefairy look over a boulder at the group with large smiles.

The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects.


End file.
